


Cruel Intentions

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-03
Updated: 2003-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Severus's life is changed by Dumbledore's meddling. Will he and Remus find happiness? Will they find their child? This is a response to a very specific challenge by Myrddin Ambrosius.  Please make sure to read the notes for all the possible warnings.





	Cruel Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> CHALLENGE: Severus and Remus are Harry's fathers. Remus left Severus after a fight and didn't know that his lover was pregnant. Severus was led to believe he lost the child. He was not awake during the birth and when Sev woke up, Dumbledore told him that him he'd been unconscious for two days and the baby was stillborn due to complication from Remus's lycanthropy. Sev went into a deep depression, spent every day at the baby's grave. Dumbledore finally chewed him out, being really rough with him, and that was the day Sev became the hard, cold man we know. But. The baby had been stolen by Dumbledore and given to the Potters. He also instigated the fight between the lovers to drive them apart, because Remus was more useful to him in the field and Sev as a spy against Voldemort. How are the lies revealed and what happens to everyone? What Dumbledore did was bad, but what were his intentions?
> 
> These are a few elements that must be included in the story:  
> \- Someone snuck something into Sev's tea/food/whatever to make him go into premature labour and pass out, or the mediwitch/wizard who's taking care of him knocks him out when labour starts.  
> \- Sev leaves a pink rose on the baby's grave, using magic to cause it to root and grow into a rosebush that blooms year round. Show Sev at the baby's grave after a big snowfall, with the rosebush in full bloom.  
> \- The baby's grave is located in a graveyard attached to the Hogwarts ground.  
> \- This one's optional - Sev was told the baby was a boy and when he talks to him, he refers to him as 'Raven', either as a nickname or as part of his real name. Show the baby's name on the headstone of the grave when Sev or Remus is visiting.  
> \- Remus is visiting the graveyard, for whatever reason, and comes across the headstone of a child bearing his and Snape's name combined and is devastated to learn Sev was pregnant and the baby died, and he left Sev to deal with it all alone.  
> Myrddin Ambrosius
> 
> Notes: There are no descriptions of the pregnancy or the birth. While staying true to the challenge, I focused on Severus and the fact that he thought his child had died. Major angst ahead. Please, if you are sensitive to the subject, stay away. I know I cried while writing, thinking about my own miscarriage.

Severus had been curious just like every other child. He had been filled with that natural need to know that, through the years, turned toddlers into adults. His curiosity had been accompanied by a keen intellect and strong magical powers.

As a teenager, he was similar to his schoolmates. He was moody, tended to change his mind for no reason, and he played with his friends. However, there were some differences as well.

At the tender age of 13, Severus was the only person that seventh year Lucius Malfoy - unchallenged leader of the Slytherin - respected. Severus was also the target of Sirius Black's - pearl of Gryffindor - jokes, but the young Slytherin didn't really mind since the entire school knew that Black was jealous of Severus's intelligence and powers. Severus was also the friend of Remus Lupin - the quiet Gryffindor boy - who was renowned for his intelligence. Professors often wondered why the two friends hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw.

One trait that Severus had carried from childhood was his curiosity. As his friendship with Remus grew stronger, he became more interested in the monthly disappearances of his friend. No one else seemed to notice, so Severus felt that it was up to him to look after Remus.

But as sage men say, curiosity killed the cat. Or in Severus's case, it killed the boy's trust in Albus Dumbledore. Eager to learn Remus's secret, the then seventh year Slytherin had followed Black's suggestion and witnessed his friend turn into a horrible beast. As scary as that had been, it was terrifying to learn that his life was worthless compared to that of those awful Gryffindors. But life went on and Severus adjusted.

When he travelled back on the Hogwarts express, after matriculation, Severus found Lucius waiting for him. Lucius was older, wiser, more charming and had taken Severus under his wing. Within a week of his arrival to Malfoy manor, Severus became the youngest Death Eater in history.

Lucius seemed so proud of him. Voldemort had loved the boy's talent immediately and Severus was eager to have his knowledge and intelligence appreciated after seven years in that horrible school. However, curiosity still lived in young Severus and this led him to a grave discovery and to an even more important decision: to trust Albus Dumbledore once more.

* * *

A merely six months after he had left Hogwarts, in December of 1978, Severus walked into the headmaster's office. He was not intimidated this time. He was a man and he was ready to face anything Dumbledore threw at him.

"I'm a Death Eater," Severus started without preambles. "You could report me to the ministry and see that I go to Azkaban, but I am here to make a deal with you. I will spy for you in exchange for your protection."

Albus studied his former student. "Why should I agree to this?"

"We both want the same thing: to see Voldemort destroyed," Severus spat out.

"I thought you rather supported his views," Albus answered back. 

"That was before I discovered that he is responsible for my parents' death." Severus cocked his eyes, silently asking if they had a deal.

"Very well! We shall work together."

* * *

That was the start of Severus's career as a spy. Of course, things in life were never so simple. One day, he met Remus Lupin. The two men found that even Black and Dumbledore couldn't destroy their friendship.

Slowly their friendship turned into something more. They should have expected it, really! Remus had been pushed away by his friends after the shack incident. Remus hadn't been able to truly forgive Sirius and Black had declared that Remus was a Slytherin lover and a possible Death Eater. Being only a month shy of their matriculation, the four Marauders never had the time to reforge their friendship. 

Severus was also alone. He pretended to like Lucius and the other Slytherins, but too many things stood between them at this point and Severus didn't really feel comfortable with his Housemates.

It was natural that two eighteen-year-old boys, who felt alone, should turn to each other for love and comfort. It was even more predictable when that love transformed from platonic to physical. Teenagers weren't known for control.

What was unexpected was that fact that one day Severus Snape realised that he couldn't control his magic anymore. He didn't just discover it; he was slammed with that fact.

* * *

It was a cold January day of 1980. The two lovers had planned to spend the day together. Remus walked into Severus's tiny apartment off of Diagon Alley. He had his own keys and hadn't knocked in months. The werewolf heard the shower running and smiled. He quickly took his clothes off and joined his lover.

Severus tensed when he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist, but soon relaxed into Remus's arms. His lover never questioned his constant state of alertness, but Severus knew that it was probably what would keep him alive in the end.

Remus kissed his shoulder before spinning around and splashing water on his face. Severus laughed at his lover's antics. "One day, you'll have to grow up," Severus said, but his tone was not reproachful.

"I don't think so. You act maturely enough for the both of us." Remus stuck his tongue out to prove his point.

Severus rolled his eyes and returned to his shower. Remus stood back for a moment, enjoying the sight. He loved the idea that Severus was so comfortable with their relationship, with him. Remus hadn't thought it possible after Sirius's 'prank'. 

Remus couldn't keep his eyes off of Severus. His lover wasn't beautiful, but he was sexy and attractive. He had a perfect body. His skin was flawless. Teenager acne seemed to have been too afraid to come near Severus. Remus frowned for a moment.

Severus was rinsing his hair and Remus could swear that he had seen a tattoo. But Severus would have never gotten a tattoo without talking to him first. Remus grabbed his lover's left arm and stared in shock.

Severus looked at his arm with the same horrified expression. He recovered quicker. "Remus? Remus, it's not what you think."

"How could you? Sirius was right."

Severus recoiled as if he had been hit with the Cruciatus. He had been willing to explain to Remus, to tell him about getting the mark and turning spy, he was ready to put his life into Remus's hands. He most certainly was not ready to hear his lover take Black's side. Again.

"Get out," Severus hissed. "Get out and never come near me again. I will kill you if you do."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't want to be in the same room with you even if you were the last man on this planet."

Remus got dried. He got dressed and he left Severus's house and life. Forever. Or so they thought.

* * *

Severus would have missed his lover if it weren't for the fact that he had a mystery to solve. He had always used concealing charms to make sure that Remus wouldn't see the mark. So what had gone wrong?

Severus quickly realised that most of his spells weren't working. His potions seem to be a bit more reliable, but they were not up to his level. He tried for weeks to find a cause. He researched potions, charms, and hexes. He read anything that could explain this fluctuation of his power. Nothing in the wizarding world could account for it. There was only one thing that would affect magical powers, a very physiological one: a pregnancy.

Again, Severus decided to trust Dumbledore. On Valentine's Day of 1980, Severus entered the headmaster's office with a new mission.

* * *

"I'm pregnant." Severus smiled as the old wizard dropped his teacup, spilling the hot liquid and breaking the cup. "Yes, not something quite predictable."

Albus sat speechless for a few moments. Male pregnancies were not impossible, but they were extremely rare. They were usually linked to prophecies and apocalypses, nothing to be taken lightly. "What about the father? I know you were involved with Remus."

"He's the father, but he doesn't nor will he ever know about this child." Severus went on to explain what happened when Remus discovered the mark.

"Maybe if you were to explain," Albus suggested, but he knew the answer before hearing it.

"He didn't trust me. He accepted Black's accusation as true without even asking for an explanation. He will not get one now."

Albus smiled. Severus was nothing but predictable in his reactions to the marauders. Now, he had to deal with Severus's unstable magic and figure out what impact if any this child was going to have.

"First things first. We will stage an explosion, something that would require you to stay in a hospital for months. You will spend your time here until you give birth and you have control of your powers once more. You will have to hide. No way to explain why you would be here." Albus waited until Severus nodded. "Very well. You should pack some of your things for your stay at Hogwarts."

* * *

Severus spent the next six months at the castle. Avoiding discovery wasn't difficult. There were hundred of chambers that were only known to the headmaster and Severus had always been an expert at hiding in the shadows.

Albus had arranged for a mediwizard, Jonathan Burke, to assist the Slytherin through the pregnancy. They had agreed that it would be better if Poppy didn't know about Severus's presence.

Severus used the time to create and improve potions. Research was favoured over practical experiments due to the instability of his magic, but there was so much to learn. Regardless of his forced imprisonment, he was happy. He was spending his days doing what he liked better: learn. He was shielded from Voldemort. He had someone who was taking care of him and soon he would have a beautiful child.

However Severus didn't know that someone was anything but happy about his pregnancy and he wouldn't know for over sixteen years.

* * *

"You can't be serious, Albus. What you are asking me to do is amoral, unethical and illegal," the mediwizard said shocked.

"Jonathan, I have my reason. We can't afford for Severus to keep this child. They are too important to the war against Voldemort," Albus answered gravely.

"I hope you know what you are doing." The old mediwizard shook his head. If anyone else had asked him to do 'this', he would have reported to the authorities. But Albus...Jonathan sighed.

Albus nodded. He was full aware of the implications of his decision. He had found the prophecy: a child of the light born of two wizards of the darkness. Both Severus and Remus were surrounded by the dark: Severus by choice, and Remus by accident. The child would be the most powerful wizard in centuries.

Albus knew that they needed to protect the child until he was old enough to destroy Voldemort. Severus and Remus were not the best choice for parents. They could lead the child to the dark side and that would be disastrous. Also, Albus couldn't allow the two to stop their involvement in the war and go off to play house. They were both too important to the Order of the Phoenix, Severus as a spy and Remus in the field. No, Albus had the perfect parents for this child. A lovely Gryffindor couple that had been trying to get pregnant, a couple that would protect the baby with their very lives, if necessary.

Now, it was only a matter of getting this child from Severus.

* * *

It was July 30th, 1980. Severus's due date was only a week away. By now, the baby was fully developed and it was only a matter of time before the baby decided to come out.

Albus went down to the dungeon and into Severus's chamber. The entrance was charmed so that no one would see it.

"I was hoping that you would have a nightcap, or tea with me," Albus asked politely, his eternal smile on his face.

Knowing that it was pointless to argue with the headmaster, Severus sat down on the couch. If he were honest, he would have to admit that he was tired and quite happy to have company.

Albus waved his wand. The teapot, saucers and other utensils appeared on the pine coffee table. "Sugar?" Albus inquired, waiting for the usual nod, before putting the usual two spoonful of sugar. 

Severus didn't see the extra powder that Albus slipped in his cup and drank it slowly. Albus stared at the other wizard. He could see Severus flinch. The Slytherin closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Are you all right, Severus?" Albus asked calmly.

"I think- fuck - I think I'm in labour."

Albus quickly reached for Severus's cup and put it on the table. "I'm going to contact Jonathan. Can you manage to get to bed?"

Severus nodded. Albus went to the fireplace and used the Floo system to call Jonathan. The mediwizard apparated at the gates and quickly reached the dungeons. 

He sat on the bed next to his patient and began to scan him. "Severus, how do you feel?"

"It's- Oh Merlin - I don't think - too strong - unusual."

The mediwizards hummed. "Yes, it's not a normal labour. Severus, I'll have to put you asleep for this. I don't think you would survive otherwise. Do you understand?"

Severus nodded through the pain. He watched Jonathan point a wand against his face and his world went black.

* * *

Severus woke up surrounded by an eerie silence. He looked around and saw that he was still in his room. He tried to get up, but fell on the floor.

Albus was at his side in moment. The old wizard kneeled and helped the Slytherin to sit back into the bed. "Severus, you are extremely weak. You should lay down."

"The baby. What happened to my child?"

Albus looked down. "I'm sorry, Severus. Your son was stillborn."

The old man stared at Severus and could see that he was fighting the tears forming at his eyes. "Jonathan did everything he could have. I know how hard this must be, but it's for the best. Trust me." He put a hand on Severus's arm. "With your situation with Voldemort and Remus being what he is, this child would have never-"

Severus shook the hand from his arm. "What happened?"

"Jonathan said that it was because of Remus's lycanthropy. His genetic make-up is such that he could not have a healthy child. I took care of everything. The baby is buried in the graveyard behind Hagrid's hut. I didn't think you would want to deal with that."

Severus nodded. "Thank you, Headmaster. I'd like to be alone now, if you don't mind."

* * *

It was August 12 and the school was empty of its students and teachers. Severus walked undisturbed to the graveyard. It was the first time that the distraught man had left his room.

When he reached the graveyard, he looked around for his son's burial place. A simple stone with no engraving stood on a side. The dirt had been freshly moved. Severus simply knew that his son lay there, underneath layers of dirt.

A lone tear slipped down his face. He thought of his son alone in that dark tomb. His child would be so afraid with no one to hold him and comfort him. Severus did a spell and a perpetual light illuminated the inside of the little white coffin. 

Severus touched the ground. Everything seemed so bare, just like his own life. He put down the pink rose he was holding. With a sad smile, he chanted a spell. The rose bloomed into a full bush of roses. The roses like the light were eternal and would never whiter and die. Now, his son would always have something pretty to look at.

Severus looked at the tombstone. It was devoid of any markings. It wouldn't do at all. His son had never had a chance to make a mark in this life, but he deserved to be remembered. Severus remembered him, or at least he remembered the image he had created in his head.

Severus had always imagined his child with a mop of black hair, just like his own, but instead of being straight and thin, the hair was unruly and wavy like Remus's. His Raven -like Severus liked to call his son in his musing - had Remus's eyes and nose, but Severus's intelligence and cunning. His son would have been handsome and he would have made an impact in this world. If he had had the chance.

Severus cast another spell. An elegant writing appeared on the white stone.

Here lays my beloved Raven.  
Born on July 31, 1980  
He left this world on the same day  
His soul pure and untouched

Tears were following freely, but Severus didn't care by now. He lay down on his son's grave and stayed there until Albus came and forced him to go inside.

* * *

Things hadn't improved over the months. Severus was more a ghost than Binns. He would get up in the morning and would go to the graveyard. He would spend his day sitting on the ground and talking to the child he had never held. Albus would find him, cover him with an invisibility cloak and would lead him inside. 

To Severus, the world had come to an end. Unfortunately, things were not any better outside of Hogwarts. Voldemort was gaining more and more followers. Aurors were being killed daily. No one seemed able to stop the Dark wizard and his Death Eaters.

Tired of waiting for Severus to snap out of his mourning, Albus summoned the young man to his office. When the man sat in front of him, Albus leaned forward and said, "Severus, it's been five months. You have to stop. You're going to grieve yourself into a grave, right next to that of your child if you don't."

"Would that be so bad a thing?" Severus asked softly. "What do I have to live for, Headmaster? I am a Death Eater, looking for absolution from my sins. My son is dead, never even taking a first breath. I will never be with the man I loved. My heart is broken and my soul bleeds. I would welcome death, at least then, I would be with my son."

"You owe me more than that, Severus," Albus said in a hard voice. "I gave you another chance. I protected you from the ministry. You agreed to spy for me. And then because you were foolish enough to get involved with Remus Lupin, and fall pregnant with his child, we had to hide you here for six months, loosing much time in finding out what Voldemort is planning next. I'm sorry to be so harsh with you, Severus, but these are the facts. You owe me more than this apathy."

"And am I supposed to just forget my child?!" Severus snarled.

"Yes," Albus answered coldly. 

Severus reared back in shock. 

"Listen to me," Dumbledore started, "the child is dead. There is nothing you can do for him. But there are many children who are alive now, who will surely die if Voldemort isn't stopped! And at this moment in time, they are more important than a dead infant!"

Something inside Severus Snape froze. Of course, there were the sons and daughters of the precious Gryffindors to protect. His son, just like himself, had never been important in Dumbledore's eyes. An icy masque fell over his face. "Very well, Headmaster. You are correct, of course. I will fulfil my duties. You will have no cause for complaint. Good day to you."

* * *

Severus didn't have to spy for long. In less than a year, Voldemort was no more. A child, the son of two Gryffindors, had somehow succeeded in doing what adults couldn't do: he had vanquished the Dark Lord.

Severus was glad. It was over. He had kept his promise to Dumbledore. Now, he could leave this world in peace with himself and find his son. 

Returning from Privet Drive, Albus found the young Slytherin in his bathtub. Wrists slit with a silver dagger - Severus knew that Remus would appreciate the irony - that lay casually on the floor. The water was pink from the blood. Pink rose petals were floating in the tub.

The headmaster levitated the unconscious body out of the tub and into the bed. He healed the wounds. He dried Severus and pulled the duvet to cover him. 

Albus looked around and found a parchment addressed to him resting on the nightstand. He opened it and read it.

_Dear Headmaster,_

_I have fulfilled my promise to you. Voldemort is no more and children everywhere are safe. I have spent the past year and a half hoping that my son could have been with me. Now that my task has been completed, it's time for me to join my little Raven. I am alone in this world, just like he is in his. I pray that Death will be kinder than life and allow us to be together._

_I only ask a last favour from you. Please, never tell Remus. No one deserves to go what I went through. Let him live in peace._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape._

Tears had fallen on the parchment while it had been written. Dumbledore let his own tears fall. He prayed that he had done the right thing, but it was so difficult to see it now. The Potters were dead, Sirius was going to Azkaban, Remus had disappeared, Severus had almost killed himself. He prayed that he had made the right decision leaving little Harry with the Dursleys.

* * *

On September 1, 1991, Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts. Severus hated the boy on sight. It had nothing to do with the fact that the boy was sorted in Gryffindor or that he was famous. It wasn't that Severus hadn't liked his parents. Truthfully, Severus had never give a thought about Lily Evans and James was annoying only as Black's friend. 

No, the cruel fact was that the boy was alive while his son was dead. Potter looked remarkably like he had pictured his little Raven and they even shared the same birth date. Only his eyes were different and that was the reason Severus always focused on those green orbs: to see the difference, to remind himself that Potter was there while his son was not.

The boy didn't make it easier to like him. He dived into dangerous situations head first. Regardless of his hate for the boy, Severus felt an irrational need to protect him. Severus hoped that someone in the afterlife was looking after his boy.

Each year brought a new challenge. First, it was Quirrell and the stone. Then, it was Lockhart and the diary. Both experiences had been infuriating. Severus had felt the danger, but Albus had always dismissed it with a smile and a wave of his hand. The Potions master had almost strangled the old man.

The third year was the worse.

* * *

"I can't believe you hired him," Severus had exclaimed when Albus had announced the new DADA teacher.

"Later," had been Albus's reply.

After the teachers' conference, Severus had burst into Dumbledore's office. The Slytherin wished that it were physically possible to slam the door, but alas, magic prevented it.

"What did you think you were doing? You know how much I hate the man and you want me to prepare the potion for him. You were the first to agree that I shouldn't have talked to him again."

Albus sighed. Severus was right. He had been convinced that the two former lovers should have been kept apart, but maybe he had been wrong. Neither Severus nor Remus seemed to be as strong separately as they had been together. Severus had closed himself between icy walls. Remus was barely surviving. He hoped that spending time together would recreate some of the feelings they had shared.

"I might have been wrong," Albus finally conceded. "We are facing dark times and we need people we trust. It's especially important for Harry. Hopefully, Remus can get close to the boy."

Since he hates you so much, Severus mentally added. Resigned, Severus decided to play along. 

Severus had not seen his lover since the day they had broken up and had planned to stay as far away from him as possible. However, it was not possible. After the opening fest, Remus sought him out.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Remus started.

"Then, leave." Severus slammed the door on the werewolf's face.

A few seconds later, Remus knocked again.

"What now?" Severus loomed on the doorframe. He would not let the wizard enter his quarters.

"I ju- just wanted to apo- apologise. I should have let you exp- explain."

"Yes, you should have. Instead you believed something that Black had said. I don't want nor do I accept your apologies. I will make the potion, we'll pretend to be civil in public and that's the extent of our contact." Severus closed the door once more and put a silencing charm up. He did not want to deal with anyone.

* * *

If that year served a purpose, it was to confirm that things never change and the past had a way to bite you in the arse. Severus had been forced to face his former lover, and said lover's crazy friend.

Once more, Remus and Albus chose Black over him. He would have laughed if it didn't hurt so much. He told himself that he was being stupid. After twenty-three years, he should know better than to think that he was important. He was a tool to be used and nothing more.

If things weren't bad enough, Severus had lost the Order of Merlin. And most of all he had lost Potter's respect. Severus shouldn't really care, but after four years, he had hoped that the boy could recognize his allies. But things never change and life for Severus Snape was full of obstacles.

The next year, Voldemort came back to life. Potter almost got himself killed once more and Cedric was killed. Things had been so hectic with Crouch, Moody, the ministry and his resumed duties as a spy and member of the Order that Severus didn't have time to think. However, things can't always be hectic.

The middle of the summer holiday brought a surreal peace. There had been no attacks for days. The members were all been working on various projects and for once, no one was in danger.

On July 31, Albus went to see Severus. The man lived year around at the castle and never left without a warning. Dumbledore was shocked when he found the dungeons empty.

Dumbledore consulted the castle's inhabitants. Ghosts and portraits all said the same: Severus was not in the castle. Albus run outside. With Hagrid away, the headmaster was left searching the grounds by himself.

After almost thirty minutes, Albus found the Potions master. The headmaster almost kicked himself for not thinking about the graveyard sooner.

Severus was lying on his stomach, one cheek rested on the ground, in the tombstone's shadow, and black dishevelled hair covered the exposed side of his face. His black silhouette contrasted with the green grass and the pink roses. 

The Potions master didn't move as Albus approached. The old wizard kneeled down and brushed the veil of hair from Severus's face. "Severus, please, let's go inside."

Severus shook his head. "It's his birthday."

"I know, Severus, but you're not doing him a favour by staying here."

"I can't do anything for him. I never had the chance."

Albus was shocked at the monotone quality of Severus's voice. The Slytherin was usually so passionate. Albus could understand anger, rage, even tears, but apathy was dangerous. They had gone through this once before and Albus didn't think they could afford for Severus to act this way now that Voldemort was back.

"But you have done so much for so many other children."

Severus snorted. "What have I done? Potter is alive, thanks to his luck. Diggory was killed. I fear for most of my Slytherins. Never sure who is going to accept the mark. I can't protect any of them, just like I couldn't protect my child."

"Oh, Severus. It's neither your fault nor your responsibility. They are my responsibility, my cross to bear, not yours. I only ask that you help me. Please, let's get up. I'm an old man and kneeling isn't best for my body." Albus nudged the supine man. 

Severus let the headmaster lead him inside. They went directly to the dungeons where Albus stayed into the night, talking to a taciturn and depressed Potions master.

* * *

The beginning of the school year brought a new set of problems, reinforcing the wards to protect the students, deciding whether Hogsmeade weekends would be allowed, the yearly wagers about the DADA positions.

Albus pleasantly surprised everyone by appointing Arabella Figg. Even Severus couldn't condemn the choice. The woman knew the subject and her alliances were unquestionable.

The ministry had refused to acknowledge the return of Voldemort. Although there had been minor incidents with Muggles, only those in the Order were aware of their significance and the students were blessedly unaware.

Severus spent his days teaching and his nights guarding the castle. He had appointed himself as Potter's shadow. The boy was not allowed to leave the grounds, but he didn't make a fuss. Severus was happy to see that the boy was more aware of the dangers that lurked in waiting.

The boy also showed that he was not stupid.

* * *

"Professor, you don't have to follow me. It's still not curfew and I plan to go back to the dormitory long before then," Harry had said at the empty hallway.

Severus stepped out of the shadow. "You should be ready; you should have your wand drawn. You couldn't know that it was me," the Potions master said darkly.

"Of course, I knew. After all this time, I can recognize your presence." The boy shrugged. "You're like family."

"I'm honoured," Severus replied sarcastically.

Harry laughed. "I didn't say that family was a good thing. Just that one gets used to its members."

Severus curled a lip. "I apologise, but I'm not well accustomed with families. Now, why don't we make certain that you do get to your dormitory?"

"You'll spoil me, Professor. I'll get used to having my own guardian angel," Harry joked.

"I don't think most people would agree with your definition," Severus answered curtly.

Harry stopped and stared at his teacher. "Probably, but I know you've always looked after me. I wasn't prepared to understand. I was too young and things were either black or white. I do understand now and I thank you."

Severus simply nodded. The two wizards walked silently to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

The cold of December was accompanied by chilling news. Hagrid had been killed. Officially, there was no other information. Unofficially, the Order knew that the half-giant had been killed while on a mission to convince the giants to join the Order.

Albus missed the man already. Hagrid had been a part of Hogwarts since the forties. The castle would never be the same without his imposing figure. But Dumbledore was a general in a war. His thoughts lingered briefly on Rubeus before moving to the planning.

"We need to contact Remus. I want him to take over Hagrid's classes," he told Minerva.

"Are you certain? Remus is invaluable in the field." Or at least that's what Albus had always told her. So why the sudden change? Minerva wasn't stupid and she had been at Dumbledore's side for too long not to know that there must be another reason.

"Yes, Minerva. I've praised Remus's importance long enough myself. But I'm starting to think that I've made the wrong decision. It's time that Remus returned to his place, to Severus's side."

Minerva snorted none too elegantly. "Sorry, Albus, but I stopped believing in fairy tales when I turned seventy. You can't undo the damage, at least not in the foreseeable future. Maybe if you're willing to wait a decade or two." 

Albus patted her hand. "Never despair my Dear. Things have a way of working out."

* * *

Albus had no intention to wait a decade, or even a year for that matter. He had always taken things into his hands. He might have made mistakes, but no one could accuse him of idly standing by.

He had decided that it was time that Severus and Remus worked together again. Not just like tolerable allies, but as friends. If they would share anything more intimate, it was up to them and inconsequential to Dumbledore.

The headmaster happily greeted Remus Lupin when he arrived on Christmas Eve. "It's so good to have you back. I took the liberty of having your things sent to the hut. We can assure your privacy and you can keep an eye on things until I can get a permanent groundskeeper. Is that agreeable?"

"Of course, it is." Remus smiled at the headmaster. He had never been able to deny the man. True, he didn't feel comfortable living in Hagrid's house so soon after his death, but he couldn't say no to Dumbledore after everything the headmaster had done for him. 

Remus settled quickly. With his single suitcase, it didn't take long to put everything in its place. He was ready to return to the castle for supper when he saw a light from the graveyard.

Knowing that Dumbledore expected him to investigate strange occurrences, he moved quietly toward the light. When he was a few metres away, he stood speechless at the sight in front of him.

A mantel of fresh snow covered the grounds. A bright quarter moon and a myriad of stars lit the cloudless sky. Soft candles played a game of chiaroscuro on a miniature Christmas tree. Full-bloom roses enveloped a tombstone. At its feet, Severus Snape sat talking to himself.

"Severus?" As much as he wanted to flee, Remus couldn't leave the other wizard. There was obviously something wrong.

The Potions master froze. He then turned to face the intruder. Even in the feeble light, Remus could see the rage in those soulful eyes.

"What are you doing here? You have no right," Severus hissed in his coldest tone.

"Albus called me, to teach. I was- I was walking and saw the light. Are you- are you all right?" Remus damned his lack of eloquence. He should be doing more, explaining better, but...

"Leave!"

"Not this time." He wasn't sure when he found his Gryffindor courage, but Remus wouldn't let Severus order him around again. He approached the other wizard, his eyes fixed on the Potions master. Only when he reached Severus's side, he looked at the tombstone. "Severus? Who is Raven?"

Remus didn't think the Slytherin was going to answer him. Severus sat, his finger tracing the only name he had used for his son. Finally, he raised his head and faced his former lover. "Our son."

Remus dropped to his knees. He shook his head in desperation. "It can't be. Please Severus tell me it's not true."

"That's why I couldn't perform a simple concealing spell. I was pregnant. I didn't know at the time." Severus continued his speech in the adroit voice that reminded Remus of Muggles' answering devices. "I was unconscious. Albus told me he died. I never held him." Severus felt the hand around his shoulder. Remus pulled him closer, asking no explanation. The tender contact broke the wall he had built. He hid his face against Remus's chest and cried silently. 

They had stayed in the same position long after the tears had dried. Remus had so many questions, but it wasn't the time to interrogate Severus. However, the werewolf would have a few words with the headmaster. Grateful or not, the man had kept such an important fact from Remus. For the moment, he held Severus tight.

"We should get inside. It's cold here," Remus managed to convey a few hours later.

"You should go. I usually keep him company until the midnight," Severus said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Severus, it's snowing again and you don't want to get sick. There is no reason for you to be out here." Remus tried to reason with the man. As much as it hurt to discover that he could have been a father, Remus didn't have the emotional connection to the baby lying in that grave and staying here to freeze to death was not logical.

"I come here for Christmas and his birthday. Please allow me two days out of the year to act like a human being. I know what everyone thinks. I'm a cold bastard. Nothing touches me. But I have to be this way if I want to keep my sanity, if I am to survive. Just like I need to be with my son, even if it is in a dark graveyard twice a year." Severus picked a rose and handed it to his former lover. Another flower reappeared in its place. "See, I made it pretty for our little Raven. I didn't want his world to be as grey as mine."

Remus's heart was crying for Severus. He had never seen the Slytherin so broken. Remus wanted so much to reassure him, but he could find no words. Instead, he pulled Severus closer, placed a warming charm over them and listened to the sad ramblings.

They heard the clock chime the midnight. 

"I'm sure Raven is happy that you spent Christmas Eve with us," Severus whispered.

"I'm happy to be with you," was Remus's answer.

* * *

Remus woke up when he heard the knock on his door. He looked at Severus who was sleeping in his bed. With a sigh, the werewolf got up to see who it was.

Harry and a large black dog stepped inside. Sirius soon stood in Snuffles's place. "Hey Moony. Harry wanted to visit Hagrid's grave. We were wondering if you wanted to come with us."

"Give me a moment." Remus walked back into the tiny bedroom. Severus stared at him. "I'll be gone for a while. Stay here and rest. We'll talk when I come back." Remus brushed the hair that was hiding Severus's face and kissed the Slytherin on the cheek. The Gryffindor ignored the flinch and smiled before leaving.

In the graveyard, the trio stopped in front of Hagrid's tombstone. Remus ran his fingers through Snuffles's thick coat and looked at the young man. Harry placed a bouquet of wild flowers on the white snow.

The young Gryffindor stood next to his professor. "I'm going to miss him. He was the one that told me about my parents and Hogwarts and my being a wizard."

Remus put a hand on the boy's shoulder and pulled him closer. "We're all going to miss him. Hagrid was special. He had a big heart and you couldn't help but love him."

"How many more? How many good people will die because of Voldemort, Professor?"

"I don't know, Harry. I just pray that it's less painful than it was sixteen years ago." Remus squeezed Harry's arm. "Come on. Time to get you back to your presents. You had enough seriousness for this Christmas."

As they walked back, Harry saw the roses and ran toward the grave. Snuffles was right behind him. Remus walked slower. The night before had had an almost eerie feeling, but watching his son's grave in broad daylight would be different.

"Look how beautiful!" Harry exclaimed. "Someone had to care a lot to do this." The boy crouched and ran his fingers over the engraving and Remus was reminded of Severus's action the night before. "We have the same birthday."

"We need to go, Harry." Remus hated the weakness in his voice, but he needed time to sort this out. Snuffled nudges him and Remus mouthed 'later' to the animagus.

"All right, Professor." Harry stood up and the three went back.

"I need to speak with Sirius. Do you think you can get to the castle without getting into trouble?" 

Harry smiled. "You sound like Professor Snape. I promise I will go straight to our common room. Is that sufficient?"

"All right. I trust you." Remus and the animagus looked on until Harry was nothing more than a dot in the horizon. Only then did the two wizards enter the hut.

"Give me a moment." Remus didn't wait for Sirius's reply and went back to his bedroom. As he had expected, Severus had slipped out when they were out. He would have to deal with the Potions master later. 

"Sirius, sit down. This will take sometime." Remus waited for his friend to get comfortable on the couch and recounted everything he had learned the night before. He was happily surprised by Sirius's attentiveness. 

The animagus didn't make any sarcastic comments or rush judgments. Instead he listened and waited. When Remus finished his tale, Sirius looked earnestly into those amber eyes. "What can I do for you?"

Remus melted at the words. He never expected such calm acceptance. He sighed in relief and sat on the coffee table. "You don't know how much it means to me. That you can accept me and Severus, our child."

Sirius leaned forward and put a hand on Remus's knee. "Moony, there is no child and from what I've seen there is no you and Severus. I'm truly sorry for that, but I don't want you to get your hopes up."

"That's why I need your help. I'm stuck here at Hogwarts, but you're free to go as you please. I need you to find the mediwizard. I need you to question him for me," Remus said frantically.

"And what will that do? You told me that the child is dead, buried behind this very house. What do you hope to gain?" Sirius asked softly.

"My son is not dead, Sirius. Or if he is, it certainly has nothing to do with genetic make-up. I know the myths about werewolves' sterility, but they are myths. I researched them when I was younger. There is no medical or magical reason why I can't have a healthy child." Remus stared at this friend and could see Sirius digesting the information he was giving him.

"Do you know what you're suggesting?" Sirius finally asked in shock.

"Yes, Sirius, but think - think what you know about male pregnancies." Remus got up and began pacing. "If Severus had been rational, he would have seen it too, but he was so distraught. Sirius, you didn't see him last night, but he was so lost. I'm surprised he can even function as well as he does. Or maybe he has learned to keep everything hidden, but Sirius-" Remus faced his friend again. "Male pregnancies produced Slytherin, Gryffindor, Merlin, powerful wizards. Too many people would want to control such power."

"And you think that this Jonathan Burke might be one of them."

"Him or Albus. I swear to you that when I find the person responsible, I will lock myself in a room with him, during the full moon, without the Wolfsbane and I'll show him what it means to mess with a werewolf's family."

* * *

"Give it up, Severus. They are only in bed." Remus chuckled as he saw the Potions master's shocked face. "Not often that someone can catch you unaware."

"Well, I was concentrating on catching students." Severus scowled at the other man. Since Christmas, he hadn't been able to be nasty to the werewolf. He should find a way to solve that.

"It's New Year's Eve. The children are in bed. Maybe, we could celebrate the New Year. What do you say?" Remus asked hopeful.

"You don't know that the brats are asleep. They have a tendency of getting into trouble when you least expect it," Severus said darkly.

Remus silently grabbed a hand and led the Slytherin toward the Gryffindor tower. The werewolf gave the password to the Fat Lady and soon they were heading into the fifth year dormitory. One dishevelled head rested peacefully on a pillow.

"See! He's asleep," Remus murmured. "You would make your life so much easier if you just came here and checked on him."

"I can't look at him," Severus confessed softly. "When he's awake, his eyes stand out, but asleep...I can just picture my little Raven."

Remus put a hand on Severus's back and led him outside. Neither professor saw the confused green eyes that were trying to digest what had been said. As tempting as following the two men was, Harry knew that it could be dangerous and he had learned a thing or two since he had arrived at Hogwarts. This mystery would have to wait until daylight.

In the meantime, the two professors walked outside. Remus led his former lover to the graveyard. The werewolf wrapped his arms around Severus's waist and pulled him closer until they were rested back to chest.

"Why did you bring me here?" Severus didn't look at the other man. Instead he focused on their son's grave.

"I didn't have a chance to say anything last time. Now, I want to promise you both that I will take care of my family, even if I have to fight you to do it. I expect no more lies nor petty comments. We will work together so that we can be happy. You won't complain when I take care of you, just like I expect you to take care of me. Do you understand, Severus?"

"Are you done?" Severus asked snappily.

Remus chuckled. "Yes, I'm done. You can speak now."

"I just want to know one thing. Why should I agree?"

Remus heard the sadness and resignation. Severus almost sounded as if he was expecting Remus to change his mind. The werewolf tightened his hold. "Because we are much stronger when we are together. I now understand how much my comment hurt you, but I never meant it the way you thought. I was not comparing you and Sirius. Even if I had, you would have won. It was just the shock of seeing the mark. I will convince you that you do come first, at least for me."

"There is too much anger inside me. I hate this world; I hate the children in the school. I just want everyone gone."

"No, you don't." Remus kissed the back of Severus's neck. "If you did, you wouldn't spend your time trying to protect them." 

"Why don't you blame me?"

Remus frowned in confusion. "I should blame you for what exactly?"

"For not telling you, for treating you like a monster, for not protecting our son," Severus whispered.

"We both have our share of guilty. We need to let go if we want to be together. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes." 

Remus thanked his werewolf senses. No human could have heard the feeble answer. "I'm glad, because I've already forgiven you," Remus answered with a smile.

* * *

After having left Hogwarts, Sirius made finding the mediwizard his top priority. He might be a member of the Order, but Remus was like family. No one would know if Sirius spent a few days on a side project.

Locating Burke hadn't been easy. The man had retired from his profession right after assisting Severus during his pregnancy. Sirius had to maintain a low profile. He couldn't go around advertising that a wanted man was looking for the mediwizard.

He had finally found out that Burke was living in Alnwick, a town in Yorkshire. Sirius apparated outside town on December 31st. He had grown up in a small town and knew that a stranger would be noticed. He morphed into his canine form and went to the mediwizard's home.

Breaking and entering wasn't necessary. Folks were so trusting in some places. They left their door open. Sirius walked in as a dog. He waited a few moments to see if there were wards that would inform the owner of the house of company. When no one arrived, Sirius changed into his human form and went looking for Burke.

He didn't have to go far. The mediwizard was half-reading, half-sleeping, sitting on a battered armchair. Burke froze when he saw Black. Sirius grabbed his wand, but the other man never reached for his.

Reading the confusion on Sirius's face, the old man spoke up. "Don't look surprised. I left the wizarding world a long time ago. My wand is safely tucked away in a trunk. Now, sit down and tell me what you want from an old man like me."

"I'm looking for information. Something that only you can tell me, if you are Jonathan Burke," Sirius said calmly.

"It is I. Sit and tell me what kind of information you seek."

Life was strange, Sirius realised. He had expected a fight or screams or anything, but the man didn't even seem to recognise the animagus.

"When did you leave the wizarding world?" It wasn't really what he needed to know, but it was a starting point.

The mediwizard chuckled. "I somehow doubt that this is the information you want, but to satisfy your curiosity, I left in 1980."

That would explain why the man didn't recognise Sirius. The animagus hoped that Burke would be so eager to answer his next question. "Did Severus's son have anything to do with your decision?"

The mediwizard put the book down slowly and stared at his uninvited guest. "I don't know what you want from me, but I've indulged you enough. Kindly leave me house."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I know you stole Severus's baby. If you tell me where he is, I won't report you to the ministry." Sirius hoped that the man would buy his bluff. Sirius was as likely to go to the ministry as Lucius Malfoy was to give all his money to charity.

The man laughed. "I'm a hundred and sixty-seven year old. I doubt that anyone in the ministry can do more than what time has done to me. Tell me what business is of yours. Are you one of Severus's friends?"

"No, yes." Just the idea of being friends with Snape made him nauseous.

"Well, which one is it?" The old man asked with an amused twinkling in his eyes.

"I've known Severus since we were children, but I'm a close friend of-" Sirius wasn't really sure how to define what Remus was. "-the other father."

"Yes, the werewolf! And why are you here?" When had Sirius given this man the right to ask questions, but maybe if he could satisfy his curiosity, he could get the answers he was seeking.

"Remus knows that you lied. He knows that the baby was alive and he wants to know where his son is."

"He's right. The child was alive and he was taken, however I don't know where he is now."

"Are you telling me that someone else took the child?" Sirius was afraid of the answer. It was becoming harder to deny that Albus had been involved.

"Long time ago, I made a promise that I would never disclose the information, but through the years I've discovered that when humans want to play gods, the results are horrifying. I'm sure you would agree with me, Mr. Black." Jonathan smiled at the shocked look on Sirius's face. "I have left the wizarding world, but I have many friends who tell me what it's happening."

"What can you tell me? Please, I promise that I'm not trying to hurt them or the child."

"Albus knew of the boy's power. He wanted to make sure that the powers were developed together with his shall we say moral fibre. He placed the child with a Gryffindor couple. He didn't give me a name, but I'm sure it won't be hard to find him. Somewhere a lot closer to Severus than you would expect," Jonathan added pointedly.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe Albus would do that." He had stopped talking to the mediwizard and was muttering to himself. "How could he? Merlin, what a mess."

"Mr. Black-" Jonathan waited until Sirius focused on him once more. "This secret has plagued me for over fifteen years. Please tell Severus how sorry I am."

Sirius left the modest house. He never saw the mediwizard swallow a handful of sleeping pills nor the old man slip into the first peaceful sleep in fifteen years. A smile covered Jonathan's face. Finally, he could die in peace.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Severus scowled as the animagus barged into Remus's hut.

"Happy New Year to you, too," was the sarcastic reply from Sirius.

"Stop fighting," Remus ordered as he walked in. He hugged his friend. "Happy New Year, Sirius. Now, what are you doing here?"

Severus snorted.

"I need to talk to you," Sirius answered calmly.

"And what was so important that you had to come to Hogwarts at 4:00 am on January first?" Severus asked sarcastically.

Sirius walked up to his school rival until they were centimetres away. "And what are you doing here at this time? I didn't think you were interested in Gryffindors, or werewolves for that matter."

"I like mutts even less. Maybe you should leave before I do show how much I don't like you," Severus threatened.

"Enough!" Both wizards turned to face a very angry werewolf. "You are both guests in my house. You will act civilly to each other or leave." Remus waited to see if they would act up again. "Okay, then we'll talk. Sirius, sit down on the armchair. Severus, come sit with me on the couch." Remus hid a smile when his two guests obeyed him.

"I can come back tomorrow, Moony. I don't know if we should discuss this with him present." For once, Sirius wasn't offending Snape, but was thinking about how he would react to the news. From his recent experience and from Harry's stories, he knew that Severus trusted Albus implicitly, like all of them.

Remus sighed. "Sirius, if it's so important that you came in the middle of the night, instead of getting pissed and celebrating the New Year, then there is no reason to wait."

"I found the person you asked me to locate," Sirius said, staring his friend in his eyes.

"And?"

"You were right. All of it." Sirius watched his friend put an arm around Snape's shoulder and pull him closer.

"Remus?" In that one word, Sirius could hear all the uncertainty that lived inside Snape. He wondered why he never saw it. 

"Please, don't get upset, Severus, but I told Sirius about our son." Remus held tightly as Severus tried to up. "Listen to me. I needed Sirius to check something for me."

"I don't see what there is to check. Our son is dead and buried."

Sirius looked the interaction between the two other men. It wasn't his place to interfere, not for something so important. Long ago, he would have not missed the chance to hurt the Slytherin, but this was so much bigger than any House antipathy.

Remus tucked Severus's hair behind his ear and graced his cheeks. "Severus, I can have children. When you told me the story, I knew something was wrong."

"I didn't lie to you. I wouldn't, not for something so important." Severus was ready to defend himself. He had done for such long time.

"I know. I never thought that you did." Remus reassured him with a smile. "But I had doubts. I asked Sirius to find the mediwizard to see if there was more to the story. Something you didn't know."

"Of course, there isn't. Albus told me everything," Severus said affronted.

"No, he didn't," Sirius interrupted them, unable to keep silent. 

Severus turned to watch the animagus. "What are you saying, Black?"

"I spoke with Burke. The baby was born alive." There was no way to sugarcoat the truth and its implications.

Severus broke from Remus's embrace and began pacing. "You're lying. I don't know why you're doing this. You're just trying to play with me. This is another one of your so-called pranks."

"I wish I were." Sirius looked at the floor, for once unable to find a proper reply.

"Severus, what do you know about male pregnancies?" Remus tried to reach the Slytherin's rational side.

Severus stopped and scowled. He wasn't expecting that question. He tried to remember what he knew. "They are rare, the offspring is another male, very powerful. They are usually linked to prophecies."

"Exactly!" Remus neared Severus once more. He grabbed Severus's arms. "There is no reason why I can't have a healthy child. While tragedies can happen, what do you think is the chance that it would happen in a male pregnancy, something so rare and so full of raw magic? Severus, think about it rationally."

"He didn't...he couldn't do this to me. Please, Remus, tell me he didn't lie to me."

Severus looked into compassionate eyes. Remus pulled him in an embrace again. The werewolf ran his hands up and down Severus's back "We'll find out where our son is, Severus. I promised you that I would take care of my family and I intend to keep that promise."

* * *

Sirius handed Remus a mug full of coffee without even turning. "How is he doing?"

Remus signed. "He's angry, hurt, furious, exhausted. We talked most of the night. He fell asleep a few hours ago. How did you sleep?"

"Couch is more comfortable of some other places I've slept in." Sirius eyed the werewolf. "You're taking this well."

Remus sneered, a very uncharacteristic response from him. "I can't afford to lose my head at the moment. You don't know how badly I want to go up to the castle and rip his head off. However, I don't think that would help any of us."

"I got to hand it to you. You can still think about this rationally. I would already be in Azkaban for having committed a few murders."

Remus laughed. "I don't doubt it. Sirius...I want to thank you for talking to Burke, for being nice to Severus, for just being here."

Sirius hugged him. "That's what are friends for."

Severus cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Join us for breakfast, Snape," Sirius said pleasantly.

"Why? Did you poison it?"

Remus chuckled. "Come on, Severus. Sirius is only trying to be polite. Contrary to popular belief, it's not a fatal illness."

"Unlike trusting school headmasters." Severus sat at the table, his bent arms on the table and head in his hands.

"We all trust Dumbledore. We always have," Sirius noted.

"I didn't. There was a time when I knew better than to trust what he said." Severus shook his head. "I can't believe I was so stupid. He let me cry over my dead child, he told me that the baby wasn't important and I should snap out of it. I should have killed him then."

"As much as I like the idea, we need to find a way to convince him to tell us where our son is," Remus interjected.

Severus took a deep breath and focused on Black. "What exactly did Jonathan tell you?"

"Not much. Albus gave the baby to a Gryffindor couple. He said something like it shouldn't be hard to figure it out. We should look close to you." Sirius ran a hand through his hair. Severus knew that it was a sign of Black's tension. "He said that 'it won't be hard to find him. Somewhere a lot closer to Severus than you would expect'."

"Hogwarts!" Sirius and Severus stared at Remus. "He is special. Albus would want to keep an eye on his education," the werewolf explained.

"Fuck!" The two Gryffindors looked shocked at the curse Severus had let out. The Slytherin didn't explain, instead he left the hut and ran toward the castle.

"He's going to kill Dumbledore," Sirius noted as the two friends ran after him.

* * *

Remus and Sirius arrived in time to see Dumbledore flying through his office and slamming against a bookcase. 

The Headmaster pulled his wand out, obviously taken by surprised by Severus's attack. He found two wands joining Severus's. Knowing full well when to attack and when to retreat, Albus adopted a more diplomatic path. "Severus, what prompted this inexplicable behaviour?"

"Oh, nothing of importance. I woke up this morning, spoke with the person I thought I hated the most-" Severus briefly looked at Sirius. "- and realised that Harry Potter is my son."

"Harry?" Sirius whispered incredulous.

"Severus, please, we know-"

"Don't bother denying it, Albus. Black spoke to Jonathan last night."

"Oh yes, and Jonathan was found dead this morning. Maybe, Sirius would like to explain what happened," Albus focused on the animagus.

"I had nothing to do with it. I would never. The man was so old."

Severus didn't even look at the Gryffindor, but heard the anger and fear in Black's voice. "Of course, you had nothing to do with it, but Albus likes to play mind games. Don't you, Headmaster?" 

"Severus, you don't want to start this, do you?" The humorous sparkling was missing from the blue eyes and Albus didn't bother to veil the threat.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus grabbed Albus and Severus's wand. "No one is starting anything. Severus, why do you think it's Harry?" 

"He has the same date of birth, his parents were Gryffindors." Severus knew that it sounded stupid, but his dreams. He really couldn't explain those, but he simply knew that Harry had to be his child.

"Lily told us of the pregnancy in her fifth months. It was so sudden. Like I didn't really notice she was pregnant until she told me." Sirius was trying to remember. His friends had been trying for a while, but each month had brought a new disappointment. He had expected them to tell him immediately and had been hurt when he found out that they had waited five months. "She wasn't really pregnant, was she?"

Albus sighed. He had done what he thought was right. He had tried to keep it secret, but he had never counted on these three working together. He sat tiredly. He felt all of his a hundred and forty-three years. "I did what I thought was best for all concerned," he finally said.

"Albus, how could you?"

The headmaster looked angrily at Remus. "What was I supposed to do? Let the greatest wizard in centuries be raised by a Death Eater turned spy and a werewolf! Severus could have been killed at any moment and he would have if Voldemort had learned of his pregnancy. And you couldn't provide the stability that he needed."

"And those Muggles could?" Severus asked shocked. "I could have thought him so much after Voldemort's disappearance. He could have grown up here."

"And do what, Severus? Be isolated from children, grow up around old people, hide him until Voldemort would come back. I couldn't tell you or Harry the truth because I knew we would face Voldemort again. If I hadn't done what I did, you two would probably be dead now."

"If I had known, I would have helped," Remus stated.

"I never told you to leave Severus." Albus looked fiercely at the werewolf.

"But it suited you just fine," Severus added.

"Stop whining, Severus. I did what I could. I'm the one who invited him back, not once, but twice. If you two couldn't get past your differences that's not my doing." 

"Don't lie. You probably rejoiced when we fought. It meant that we wouldn't be having this discussion," Severus accused.

Albus laughed. "Oh no, my friend. I wanted you to be with Remus; I simply counted in your stubbornness not to reveal your secret. I guess I misjudged you."

Severus sat on the other side of the table. "Scary as it sounds, you didn't. I would never have told him. He saw me in the graveyard. Of course, he told his best friend and the good Gryffindor decided that he needed to help even if he despises me. Too many variables for you to consider."

"How can you sit there so calmly?" Sirius stared at the two wizards wide-eyed. "After everything he did to you and Remus..."

"Albus showed us what a true Slytherin is capable of. I've always said that you were wrongly sorted into Gryffindor. You, Headmaster, would have made my House proud." Severus nodded at Dumbledore, who smirked. "However I want my son back, therefore you now have to come up with a good explanation to tell Harry."

"He doesn't have to. I heard." Harry took his invisibility cloak off.

"Pray, tell us why." Severus focused on the boy and forgot the others. Harry might be his son, but he was still breaking the rules and things had to change.

"I saw Sirius run. He...he was himself and not Snuffles. I thought something had happened if he forgot to morph." Harry shot an apologetic look to his godfather.

"Yes, we have plenty of evidence about Black's stupidity. However, I'm interested in knowing where you were."

"I was outside. I'm sorry," Harry added quickly, "but I was bored. There is no one in Gryffindor. And I know I'm supposed to let someone know, but I couldn't find Sirius, McGonagall or you and I didn't want to disturb the Headmaster, but I had the cloak. No one knew I was there."

Severus sighed. "You'll send me to an early grave, Potter."

"Don't call me that. I told you I heard."

"What exactly did you hear?" Remus asked gently. However Harry's gaze was fixed on his Potions master.

"I came in to see Professor Dumbledore fly through his office." Harry tried hard to repress a smile, but the smirk on Severus's face made it impossible.

"Not something that many people can say." The smirk got bigger. 

"You must have questions?" Remus prodded.

Harry snorted and Sirius thought that the boy had been spending too much time with Snape. "I'm getting used to yearly surprises. First, my parents died in a car accident. Then, I'm a wizard, the Boy Who Lived, and my parents were killed by a Dark Lord. I destroy a diary that contains the memories of this Dark Lord. Then, I discovered that my godfather betrayed, but not really, my parents. Now, I discover that my parents aren't my parents. How can two men have a child?" The question was posed to Severus. Their eyes had never left each other since Harry had revealed himself.

"It's very rare. The child is usually very special and powerful." Severus spoke with intensity. 

Harry unconsciously was taking slow steps, bringing him closer to where Severus was sitting. The boy didn't even see Remus standing right behind the Potions master or his godfather standing next to him.

"That's why the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. It had nothing to do with the fact that Voldemort had transferred a part of himself, did it?" Harry looked at the headmaster for a moment before looking at Severus again.

"How could you tell him that? To let a child believe that he had a part of a monster inside." Sirius was outraged.

"It was the only explanation he could come up with at the moment. He needed to cover for my parents' true identity," Harry noted with a frightening calm. By this time, he was only a few steps away from the desk. "The grave I saw with the rosebush. It was beautiful. Was that for your son?" Severus nodded. "You wanted him?" 

"Yes," Severus stated calmly, his eyes fixed on green ones.

"Do you still want him? Even if he is the 'famous Harry Potter'?"

"Yes." Severus extended a hand and they barely touched for a few instants.

"Thank you." Harry smiled, but didn't receive one back. He hadn't expected one. It would be difficult to comprehend if Severus Snape suddenly turned into a smiling and caring individual. "This is going to be strange, you know? What do we do now, Professor?"

"Maybe we can start with you calling us Remus and Severus," the werewolf suggested. "In private, of course."

"What if I slip up?" Harry looked at his other parent. And he realised how unreal this was, but somehow he couldn't feel the shock.

"Everyone thinks you are friends with Remus, so they won't think much of it. If you do it in Potions, it'll be five points and detention for your cheek, Mr. Potter." Harry sniggered. He had stopped being afraid of Severus a long time ago. "We'll also train you. You have powers that we don't even know. You're young, but in time you'll learn to control them."

"Don't let them trick you," Sirius interrupted. "While your fat- James and I used to play Quidditch, those two could spent hours in the library. They were worse than Hermione."

"You'll need it." Severus brushed Harry's hair and traced the scar with his thumb. "We need to make sure that you stay alive."

Their eyes met again and Harry silently thanked the Slytherin. He hadn't said that Harry needed to defeat Voldemort. He simply had to stay alive. Another thought popped in Harry's mind. "Do I have to go back to the Dursleys? I'll be really good if you let me stay with you or Profes- Remus. I'll do whatever you say."

"You'll never go back. We can discuss all of the details later."

"Thank you. You don't mind if- I need time to think about all of this."

"Of course, I'm certain Black would love to keep you company." 

Harry knew what a concession Snape - no, Severus - was making by being civil to Sirius, and smiled again. He almost reached the door when he walked back. He calmly hugged Remus and repeated the action with Severus, before leaving silently.

When Harry and Sirius left, Severus got up from his chair and stared at the headmaster. "Going to Azkaban for killing you is not what's best for Harry, but this is not over."

Dumbledore looked at the Potions master. He knew Severus was upset, but in the end he would see that Albus had done what was necessary. Severus was too much of a Slytherin not to. One glance at Remus told the headmaster that the werewolf would be much more difficult to appease. The sense of right and wrong in the Gryffindor was much too strong and Albus recognized the fury and outrage in those amber eyes. Albus would have to pay close attention to Remus.

* * *

Sirius was glad that there were no other boys in the fifth year dormitory over the Christmas holidays. He wanted to talk to his godson and see what he was really feeling. Harry was being too calm.

"Harry?"

"Don't worry Sirius, I'm fine. A little confused, but fine." Harry sat on his bed. Sirius joined him.

"I know you like Remus, but what about Snape?"

"It's different. Remus was very nice to me when he was here, but...I don't know. He was here for a while and then he wasn't. Sna- Severus is different. We've spent the past few months helping each other. He is always around, making sure I'm safe. I'm used to him. And..."

"What is it, Harry? What happened?"

"I'm having dreams - visions. I know what happens to him when Voldemort calls him. Sometimes he is so weak that he can't make it to his room. I've helped him get inside. He doesn't even remember that I help him."

"How did you get through his wards?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I heard the password once. My jaw dropped when I heard it." Harry giggled.

"Are you going to share with me?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"Sirius Black." Harry was laughing. "I asked him about it. He said that no one would think that he would voluntarily say the name of such a dunderhead." Harry grew serious. "You know, he's not so bad. He's been helping me even before he knew I was his son. It was nice to know that there was someone who cared about me not because of who I am, but in spite of who I am." 

Sirius noticed the dreamy tone that Harry was using. "Harry, you sound like you...like you had a crush on him."

Harry buried his head against Sirius's chest. "He's my father, but I had this fantasy. One person that would want to be with me, regardless of the scar, the fame. My white knight in shining armour. I'm sick, uh?"

"Harry, you needed affection and as much as I hate to admit it, Snape was here to give it to you, even in his strange way. I guess you got your black knight in shining armour.-" Harry giggled at the comment. "-It's normal you felt close to him. Now, you have another reason to get close to him, him and Remus." Sirius hugged the boy. He knew this wasn't enough, but he wasn't good with words. He just hoped that Remus and Snape were better than he was.

* * *

Harry entered the Potions classroom with Snuffles in tow. The boy locked the door. Sirius, back in his human form, put wards, not that they were necessary. Not many students were brave enough to bother their Potions professor during the holidays.

Harry moved toward the front of the classroom and saw Remus and Severus work side by side. He observed them for a moment, then took the knife from Remus. "You must have had a really bad teacher, you're doing it wrong." Harry moved to stand next to Severus and began dicing the dragon liver.

Severus curled a lip at the sight. He knew that regardless of all his insults, his students, Longbottom included, were well prepared. "I need the snake fangs crushed after you're done."

"What are we making?" Harry asked as he handed over the dragon liver.

"Wolfsbane. I will teach you how to make it. There should be someone other than me able to make it."

"Then, you should teach someone who doesn't have the life expectancy of a fruit fly," Harry murmured. "Besides, I thought it was really hard and you always say that I can't even make a proper Pepper-Up Potion." Harry stared at Severus with a big grin, but the other man didn't care.

"Like all potions, you only need to follow the direction. As long as you pay attention, which I know you can do when it's something important, the brewing itself is not unlike all other potions. What makes it difficult is the amount of magical power needed."

"I don't understand." Severus looked at the room and Remus and Sirius seemed to share Harry's sentiments.

"Potions are not the sum of ingredients. If that were true, then Muggles could do it. The stirring is the moment when the ingredients combine with the wizard's power and that's what distinguished a good from a mediocre potion."

"Jigger never told us that," Remus exclaimed. 

"He did tell the members of his house, the same way I tell my students," Severus remarked with a smirk. "You never wondered why Slytherins are always so good at Potions, did you?"

"I knew you were cheating," Sirius said.

"You could have read the same information in our textbooks," Severus deadpanned.

"You know you've divulged the Slytherin secret to a Gryffindor," Harry told him.

"I'll do more. Come here and pick up the ladle." Severus closed his arms around his son and placed his hands on Harry's. "Close your eyes and feel the magic flow through you and into the potion," he whispered in Harry's ear.

They stirred the potion for a few minutes before Severus stopped. "It's done. Now it needs to simmer for an hour."

Harry turned and looked at Severus wide-eyed. "That was...Wow, I never felt like that when making a potion."

"You're still young and can't focus yet. Most wizards acquire their full powers when they turn sixteen and spend the next two years to control these powers. Once you're in full control, you'll see that potions require their own special magic," Severus stated.

"I still hate it," Sirius commented.

Severus raised his eyes as if he had just realised that there were other people in the room. "Well, I wouldn't expect an extrovert idiot like yourself to comprehend the beauty of something so subtle. Now then, follow me, all three of you. If you're ever here and need to leave without being found, there are a few ways."

Severus went to show two doors: one that lead into the DADA classroom, the other that lead into a secret passage. Each door had different passwords depending from which side it was being opened. In the passageway, there were two doors that lead to Severus's office and private chambers. They too had two different passwords.

When they reached Severus's room, the Potions master sat on the couch. Sirius discretely picked the armchair. Remus sat next to Severus, their bodies touching. Severus glared at the werewolf but didn't say anything. Remus simply smiled at him. Harry stood in the middle of the room, uncertain about what he should do.

"Harry, come here." The boy moved toward Severus and sat on the coffee table in front of his professors. "From now on, you keep your cloak and your wand with you at all times. I don't care if you're going from your dormitory to the lavatory. You don't leave them for any reason. If you so much sense trouble, you come to me or Remus."

Harry smiled. "Are you saying that I should cross the grounds by myself to go to the hut?"

"Remus will move back to the castle. Albus can find another gardener."

"I'm not a gardener. He wants me to keep an eye on this," Remus replied annoyed.

"And he can find someone to do that as well. I doubt that Albus would say no to our request at the moment. He knows exactly when to push and when to give in."

"You're being paranoid, Snape. We know that Voldemort wants Harry, but he can't get into the castle," Sirius said.

Harry snorted. "He's only done three years out of the last four and the one time he took a break a convicted killer found his way into the school. Yes, Hogwarts is really safe."

"You sound like Severus. You have his sarcasm down pat," Remus noted.

"I guess I've been listening to him more than I care to admit." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Now, if you would actually do what I say..."

"Now, you're pushing it, Profes- Severus." Harry shook his head. "That sounds so strange."

"Just as much as me calling you 'Harry' instead of 'Potter'. However, right now I'm more interested in knowing how did a convicted killer got into the school. Care to enlighten me?" Severus asked Sirius.

"There is a passage from Hogsmeade that leads into the school," Sirius answered.

"The entrance is on the third floor and it leads to Honeydukes' cellar," Harry added. He saw the rage in Severus's face. "I haven't used it since third year, when you saw the map. I swear."

"Yes, that piece of parchment that you had gotten at Zonko's."

Remus smiled. "Where is the Marauders Map, Harry?"

"The map. It still exists?" Sirius said with awe and nostalgia.

"I have no idea," Harry answered dejectedly. "The fake Moody took it from me last year."

The three Gryffindors frowned when Severus got up abruptly. He went to his desk and searched in the drawer. He returned with a parchment. "Now, tell me how this bloody thing works. I used every Dark spell I know and I guarantee you that I have a vast knowledge."

Sirius got up and sat next to Harry. He looked at Remus, not bothering to hide his smile. 

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," the three Gryffindors recited in unison.

Severus looked as the map of Hogwarts appeared on the parchment. "How accurate is it? Who made it? Anyone else has knowledge of it?" Can I strangle you for lying to me?, he wanted to ask, but didn't as he looked at Remus.

"Sorry," Remus answered the silent accusation. He ran his thumb over Severus's hand and was happy to notice that Severus didn't pull back.

"We made it," Sirius answered when he saw that the two men were staring at each other.

Severus suddenly looked at Sirius. "What?"

"We made the map when we were in school," Sirius answered slowly, enunciating every word.

Harry elbowed him. "Don't make fun of them," he whispered in Sirius's ear. The animagus rolled his eyes in response.

"Who is 'we'?" Severus ignored Sirius's tone.

"James, Moony, Peter and I. It's extremely accurate."

"Are you insane?" Severus turned to Remus once more. "You knew that there was someone trying to kill Potter, Harry, who knew how to get into the castle through secret passages and you didn't say anything."

"Sirius didn't want to kill Harry," Remus defended himself.

"But you didn't know that, did you?" Severus got up and began to pace. "Did any of you tell Albus after you learned that Peter was alive? The man is practically attached to Voldemort. How long before he tells Voldemort?"

The guilty faces stared back at Severus. He sighed, trying to find the patience not to yell at them. Only twenty-four hours ago, he would have blasted the lot of them. Now, for the first time in twenty years he had a family, and somehow Sirius Black had indirectly become part of it. Oh, joy! Instead he said calmly, "Make me a list of any entrance you know and I'll take care of it."

* * *

Sirius had to leave the next day. Remus moved out of the hut and into the Gryffindor tower so that he could be closer to Harry. Severus and Albus used the map to ward every possible entrance to the castle. 

Remus, Severus and Harry spent the next few days settling into a routine. They were giving him extra classes, knowing that they would diminish once school started.

At the beginning of the new term, new boundaries were set. Severus and Remus tried not to overdo it, but kept a strict schedule that would be relaxed once Quidditch started again. 

Harry told his friends the truth, or a version of it. When they asked why he wasn't spending as much time with them, he told them that Dumbledore had arranged for private lessons.

Harry had learned to ignore all the 'how can you stand him?' and the 'he must threat you horrible' comments that his friends threw his way. As much as he wanted to defend Severus, because in his head, he was not his father, but Severus, a friend, Harry could understand the comments. 

What Harry couldn't suffer were the other comments, the 'at least Lupin teaches some of the classes' and the 'you're so lucky to spend time with Lupin instead of Snape'. He wasn't sure why, but as much as he had liked Lupin in his third year, there was a difference. It couldn't be the fact that as nice as Remus was to him, he was equally dividing his attention between Harry and Severus. 

Harry was not jealous. Not jealous at all.

This thought occupied Harry's mind as he barged into the Potions lab. He froze when he saw Remus standing close to Severus, a little too close to be proper, and that hand touching Severus's face was not professional at all. "Sorry," Harry spat out when he recovered.

"Come in, Harry. I was waiting for you." Severus motioned for their son to move to the front of the room.

"I'm sure Remus kept you good company," Harry replied coldly.

"Is there a problem?" Severus asked.

"No, of course not." Harry shook his head to emphasise his point.

"I'd better go." Remus moved closer and kissed Severus's cheek. "I'll see you both for supper." Remus ruffled Harry's hair and smiled at him.

"Yeah, later," was all that Harry could come up with.

Severus raised his eyes while continuing to dice snake skin. "Are you all right? You sound upset." He kept his tone neutral, waiting to see if Harry would answer him.

Harry took the knife and took over the dicing. "I'm just a little tired."

"Nightmares?"

"Only when he calls you." Harry never raised his eyes from his task. He felt a hand close in comfort around his shoulder and a soft kiss on top of his head.

* * *

He could see red eyes focused on him, just like they had done for minutes, hours, he couldn't really say. Another word whispered and his body felt on fire. Each nerve was burning under Cruciatus. He suddenly felt the stone floor under him. He didn't even feel the fall; his body was too used to the pain. 

Peace...breathing...only few minutes...

The pain started again. Stronger. More ruthless. 

He wanted the pain to stop. He wanted to die. He needed to die.

* * *

An incessant knocking woke Remus up. He quickly pulled his robe on and opened the door to find Harry materialise from under the cloak.

"Please, quick, we got to help him, we need to help him." Tears were streaking Harry's face.

"Calm down, Harry. Tell me what we have to do." Remus put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Severus...he went...the Cruciatus...he's in pain...I couldn't see everything, but...I think he is in the forest."

"Let's go. You stay under the cloak."

Two wizards, one visible and one not, ran through the castle and the grounds until they reached the Forbidden Forest.

"Go south," Harry said from under the cloak.

A few metres after the Whomping Willow, Remus felt a hand stop him. "I think he enters from here."

Remus stopped from asking how Harry knew, but filed away the information for a later day. "Okay, let's go in. Stay close to me and keep your wand handy."

They walked carefully, but rapidly through the forest. Remus lit his wand to have a feeble light that wouldn't attract too much attention. It seemed hours when they found Severus's battered body, although Remus knew it was probably minutes.

"Harry, light up your wand," Remus ordered, while he levitated Severus's unconscious form and hid the Death Eater's mask under his own robe. 

"Aren't we going to help him?" Harry asked shocked.

"We need to get out of here before we tend to him. We are too vulnerable here. Put the cloak over him. He'll kill us if someone sees him in this state."

They walked back in silence. They went straight to the dungeon. Neither father nor son considered taking Severus to the infirmary. They would tend to him.

When they reached Severus's chamber, Remus led them into the bedroom. He took off the cloak and Severus's robe, jacket, waistcoat and shirt. "One day, he'll learn to dress like a normal human being," Remus muttered. Then, he removed boots and socks.

"What are you doing?" Harry stood still on the doorframe.

"The Cruciatus hits the brain and stimulates its nerves. The sensation is so concentrated that the person feels extreme pain. This pain travels throughout the nerves in the body. Any restriction only serves to aggravate the situation," Remus explained while continuing to undress Severus. 

Remus scanned Severus's body and when he was done, he began to chant some spells that would diminish Severus's sensitivity to touch for a few hours. Sleep would probably be the best cure at the moment. Fortunately, it wasn't as bad as it appeared, although he was sure that this was more than a mere round of the unforgivable.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked when he saw Harry getting comfortable in an armchair.

"I want to stay here until he wakes up."

Remus smiled. "He's fine, Harry. He just needs to sleep, and so do you. You have classes tomorrow."

"I'm not going back to my dormitory," Harry said stubbornly.

"Okay, why don't you sleep in Severus's guest room? You can see him first thing tomorrow. All right?" Remus tried patiently.

"Okay," Harry agreed, although not too happily.

Remus led him into another room and helped him getting settled for the night.

* * *

Severus woke up with a warm body pressed against his back. He tensed and tried to remember.

"Just me," Remus whispered in Severus's ear.

Severus turned and faced the werewolf. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here, for that matter?"

"Harry had a vision and came to call me. We found you in the forest. You should have seen him." Remus cupped Severus's face and kissed him. "He has the same protective streak you have. He refused to leave even after I told him you were going to be fine. He's sleeping in the other room."

"This can't continue. He knows every time I go. I talked to him. He sees everything and he feels everything, even if in a less powerful manner." Severus sighed.

"We'll find a way, Severus. Just not at this very moment. It's still dawn and you must be tired." Remus was still whispering, not needing to, but speaking loudly seemed wrong.

"I don't think I could fall asleep. My body still feels like it's being used as a dart board."

"On your stomach." Remus smacked Severus's arm.

Remus picked up a phial of oil and straddled Severus's hips. He poured some oil on his hand and began to massage Severus's shoulders. He started slowly, moving from the shoulders to Severus's neck and moving down again.

"Why are you naked?" Severus asked nonchalantly.

Remus leaned down until his lips brushed Severus's ear. "I didn't want my clothes to cause you any discomfort."

Severus snorted. "You need to be a little more creative with your answers or simply admit that you want to get laid."

"But I thought I was sacrificing myself for you," Remus teased.

"This does feel bloody good after the Cruciatus," Severus answered.

"Maybe we should tell Poppy and Albus that we found a cure to alleviate the symptoms for the Cruciatus." Remus tried to stifle his laugh.

Severus snorted again. "Somehow, I doubt I would ever ask Poppy or Albus for this type of treatment."

"For a long time you wouldn't have asked me either," Remus said sadly. 

Severus turned around with difficulty, having Remus still sitting comfortably on his arse. The Slytherin put his hands on Remus's hips, thumbs trailing dangerously low. "We both missed out. There is no point thinking about it. We just have to move forward."

Remus nodded and leaned down to share a kiss. It was slow and tender, lips teasing, tongues barely meeting. Severus's hands ran over Remus's back. Remus began tracing feather light kisses along Severus's jaw, never using teeth. He knew too well how the Slytherin would tense at the mere idea of biting. 

"I can't get enough of you, Severus," Remus whispered before trailing Severus's neck with his tongue. He retraced his journey planting soft kisses.

"Remus, please." Severus didn't have to say more. They both knew that with the Cruciatus his nerves were extra-sensitive to pain and pleasure and the softest touch could bring him to orgasm.

Grabbing the phial once more, Remus poured more oil. "Spread up for me, Severus."

Remus sat between Severus's spread legs and began to prepare his lover. He did it quickly, not wanting to tease, knowing how pleasure could resemble pain at the moment. Satisfied, Remus began to pump his cock. He could feel Severus's eyes burn into him.

"Remus..." Pleading, begging.

"A moment, Severus." Remus pumped faster and faster until he felt his body signal his impending orgasm. He knew that Severus would explode the moment he entered Severus's body. Remus also knew that prolonged penetration would only cause pain. 

"Ready?" Remus waited for Severus's permission before he pushed slowly into his lover.

"Stop!" Remus lay still on top of Severus, giving him all the time he needed. 

"Sev?" Remus searched his lover's face for any sign of discomfort.

"I was so close. I just needed a moment."

"I'm close too." Remus locked their lips as he began to move. He pushed once, twice, thrice, and Severus screamed into the kiss, spilling warm liquid between their bodies. Remus moved a few more times before coming inside his lover. He promptly rolled to the side and pulled Severus close. 

"We have therapeutic sex after my little encounters with Voldemort. We have therapeutic sex before the full moon to curb your urges. Do you think that one day we'll just shag because we want to?" Severus asked.

"I'm pretty certain that I'm getting laid on an almost nightly basis. Unless you have a twin running around, I know that we are having sex simply be-"

"That's why you wanted to get rid of me." Both wizards stared at their very upset son. "You didn't have to lie to me." Harry left after banging the door. 

Severus quickly pulled a robe on. "Let me take care of this." Remus nodded before throwing an arm in front of his eyes and lying back on his pillow.

Severus saw the front door open and walked outside. "Get back in here."

Harry stopped in the middle of the corridor. He slowly turned and faced his father. Severus hadn't yelled, his voice was merely more than a whisper, but carried a power that Harry couldn't resist. Was that parental authority?, Harry wondered as he approached Severus.

"Inside!" Severus grabbed Harry's arm and pushed him in the room. "Are you insane? What would have happened if one of the Slytherins had seen you come out of my rooms? You have to learn to think before hand." Still holding on Harry's arm, Severus brought him to the couch and they sat so close that Harry was almost on his father's lap, a leg careless thrown over Severus's. Severus had an arm around his son, keeping him close. "Would you like to tell me what prompted this reaction?"

"He lied to me. He was just looking for an excuse to take advantage of the situation." Remus heard Harry say as he stood in the doorframe. His lover and his son were staring at each other and weren't aware of his presence.

"You don't really think that Remus would take advantage of me or the situation, do you?" Severus asked softly.

"Then, why didn't he want me around? Couldn't he have waited for another night?"

"Maybe I should have," Remus answered.

"Come sit with us," Severus told his lover, never taking his arm from Harry's shoulder. He waited until Remus was sitting next to Harry. "Remus did what he did to help me." Severus never thought he would be discussing his sex life with Harry, but then again, he never thought he would have a son again. "The body responds to pain and pleasure after the Cruciatus."

"Oh!" Harry buried his head against Severus's chest as if it were the most natural reaction.

"Why did you even think that Remus would take advantage of me?"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time. He left you when you were pregnant," Harry said.

"Harry, he didn't know. You shouldn't blame him for that. Blame me, Albus, Voldemort, but you can't blame Remus," Severus said softly.

"But he never gave you a chance and we both suffered because of him. I grew up with people who didn't want me. Now, he wants you back and..."

"And now you'll be alone again," Remus finished for his son. He ran his hand over Harry's back, trying to soothe him.

Severus briefly locked eyes with Remus before looking at Harry again. "Harry, I love Remus, but you are my son. Nothing is more important than you are. I'm sure Remus feels the same."

"You care so much for me. I see it every time you get called. I see how much he punishes you for not bringing me to him. No one has ever done so much for me. I know I'm being irrational. I've known for only a few months, but I don't know what I would do without you."

"I promise you that as long as I'm alive, you'll never be alone again." Harry nodded. Severus raised his chin with two fingers. "And now, I think it's time that you apologize to Remus."

"He doesn't have to. Truly, Severus, let him be," Remus answered quickly.

"Nonsense." He focused on Harry again. "I know that your upbringing has been less than exemplary, but I won't tolerate my son being so disrespectful to anyone in general, and to his father in particular. I know if I had thrown a tantrum like yours, I wouldn't be sitting for a few days."

Harry raised an eyebrow in question. 

"Let's just say that Slytherin families aren't shy of corporal punishment. Ask Draco if you don't believe me. Now, apologise." There was no doubt that this was an order even if it was said in a quiet voice.

Harry turned around, keeping his leg on Severus's, and hugged Remus. "I'm sorry. I thought you lied."

"I don't remember asking you to qualify your apology," Severus said.

"Stop it, Severus. Apology accepted, Harry. Now, it's time that we all get ready for classes."

* * *

Back on Hallow's Eve, Harry had been invited to join the Order of Merlin. While children were never before accepted as member, Dumbledore had made the exception. An exception that soon extended to Ron and Hermione since it became obvious that Harry couldn't stand lying to them.

Now, after six months, they were no closer to destroying Voldemort. However, they met each month. This month, the members met during the Easter holidays. Harry, Ron and Hermione were almost the last ones to arrive. Ron was the one who felt more relaxed. He had his parents and his three oldest brothers as members and he didn't get as many glares as Harry and Hermione did.

The three students greeted the Weasleys. They talked briefly with Sirius and then, they took what had become their customary seats. They usually sat in front of Albus's desk. Harry took the middle seat, with Hermione and Ron sitting on each side, as if protecting him.

There were chairs set in a perfect circle. Severus and McGonagall sat on either side of Dumbledore. Sirius always sat next to Minerva, with Remus at his other side.

As usual, they went through the preambles first: the number of supporters they had, possible new Death Eaters, sides of the people working in the ministry. Harry tended to block all of this out. It really had nothing to do with him. He was aware that they only expected him to kill Voldemort.

Harry started to focus again when he heard Moody say, "All the information leads us to think that he's coming to Hogwarts."

Severus sneered. "I don't see how that would constitute new information. We all know what he wants."

"I don't see you coming up with more useful information, or maybe you aren't even trying," Mundungus Fletcher.

"I'm reporting what I know. I do not invent stories to make myself look good," Severus hissed out.

"Or maybe you're just here, waiting to betray us to your master," Moody spat out.

Harry sat silently and watched the argument go on and on. It wasn't anything new. Severus's loyalties were questioned at every meeting and usually both Harry and Severus were able to ignore them. Today, it was different.

Severus had been called the night before. Both father and son had suffered through the Cruciatus. Remus had been there to take care of both of them and once more Harry had slept in Severus's second bedroom, which was quickly becoming Harry's room.

Tired, in pain and generally angry, Severus couldn't take it anymore. "Then, I should just stop spying," he stated as he sat down next to Albus.

"Severus, don't be rush," Remus told him.

"It's just a game. He's trying to convince us that he's not lying."

Harry couldn't stand the idea of another round of accusations. If no one would defend his father... Harry stood up without thinking. "He's not going back. Voldemort doesn't trust him; Voldemort doesn't trust anyone. That's why he can't get any information."

"What would a child know?" Fletcher asked sarcastically.

"He knows more than you ever will," Severus answered with venom.

Moody got up. "Albus, this is ridiculous. We're not listening to a student and a Death Eater. I think-"

Harry walked up to Moody until they were standing face to face. "I am not a child and Severus is not a Death Eater. I am the only one in here who can claim to have stopped Voldemort a few times. Now, you'll sit down and listen."

"Harry," Severus warned.

"NO! I see what he is like in my visions. Do you all know how close to death Severus was last night? No, and you don't care. You want to know something more. Voldemort did the same to his precious Malfoy. And the reason was that they hadn't killed me yet. The man is obsessed and will tell them nothing."

They all began speaking at once. Each person took a side. Harry tried to block them out, but they wouldn't stop talking, they wouldn't listen to what he was saying, they didn't care that his father could be killed for no reason at all.

Harry could feel the anger build up inside. He knew it was dangerous. Severus and Remus were teaching him how to control his increasing powers, stressing how important control was, but it was so difficult to stay calm with the people screaming at each other.

He couldn't stop them. He needed them to stop. He needed silence. NOW!

Fire sparkled in the fireplace. Candles flickered on and off. Sudden bursts of winds erupted in the room. Chairs shook. Glasses and decanters exploded, fragments of crystal fluttered everywhere. Books left the bookcases and flew around the room.

Amidst the chaos and the screaming, Severus and Remus made their way toward Harry. They reached him almost at the same time. They tried shaking him, talking to him, but Harry was on a different tableau at the moment. Finally, having no other option, Severus slapped him. 

The room froze.

Then movement started again. All the airborne objects fell abruptly to the floor. People began speaking again.

"Enough!" Albus shouted, regaining silence. A few spells returned the room to its normal state. "Severus, I thought he had it under control."

"Usually, he does. Today is not a normal day, Albus." Severus kept Harry in his arms while Remus was shielding their son on the other side. Harry happily stayed sandwiched between his parents. "Harry, can we continue?" Severus whispered in the boy's ear.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Sorry," he said with a rueful grin.

"It's all right. I always thought the room looks rather hideous myself. Maybe this will prompt Albus to redecorate." Harry laughed at Severus's answer.

"Come sit with me and Sirius," Remus suggested.

"No, I'm fine. Really. It was just too much."

When things calmed down and everyone was sitting again, Albus addressed the Potions master. "Severus, you are the best one to make this decision."

Severus steepled his fingers together and stared around the room. Remus smiled, Severus was such a drama queen sometime.

"I think Harry is right," Severus finally said. "Voldemort won't share any plans. We get portkeys and orders on a few minutes notice. The information I can gather is limited and the risk is too high. Harry feels the Cruciatus through his dreams and we don't know how the long term exposure will effect him."

"Or you," Harry put in.

"I have a plan, Albus," Severus continued, ignoring Harry's latest outburst.

"Care to share with us."

"Lucius is having a party next Saturday." Severus waived away Arthur's nasty comments about Malfoy. "I want to go and tell them I intent to ask for your protection. I would like to be able to let them know that they have the same option."

"Why?", "They are Death Eater." and other similar comments were raised.

"Severus?" Albus ignored them all. He knew that his Slytherin was always a step ahead.

"I think we can take his power base away. Albus, they are Slytherins and they know that Voldemort is insane. They might have believed his ideologies a long time ago, but now...now they are trapped. If we give them a way out, Voldemort will have less supporters."

"Even Malfoy?" Harry asked the question.

"Yes, even Lucius deserves the change," Severus answered calmly, but he knew that this was going to be another problem for Harry, who still saw things in black and white.

"How can you say that? He hates me. He wants nothing more than to kill me," Harry said incredulous.

"Stop being a child," Severus snapped back. "Lucius has more important things to worry about than to fret over you."

"Well, excuse me for disliking the man. He only tried to kill me once," Harry said sarcastically.

"This is bigger than just you. Sit down and speak up when you become a strategist," Severus said impatiently.

"Severus." Remus hoped to calm down his lover before Harry exploded again.

"I won't sit down. You can't tell me what to do." Harry stood up to his father, just like every teenager has done at least a few times in his life. "You're all idiots if you go along with this."

Severus strode over to Harry. "You will apologize to everyone present, then you will excuse yourself and you will go to your room. I had enough of your temper tantrums."

"Professor, Harry is a tad upset," Molly spoke up for the boy she considered like a son.

"Seeing the way you raised your brood, I suggest that you don't offer me any advice on how I should raise my son." Severus's eyes bore into Molly before turning to Harry. "I thought I gave you an order."

"I won't. I only told them the truth," Harry insisted.

"Oh, you two are impossible." Remus got up and grabbed Harry's arm. "We'll be waiting in your room, Severus. Make whatever arrangements you need to make with Albus. Sirius, come with us." 

"Yes, Master," Sirius replied with a grin. For once, he was happy that Harry was not his responsibility. This afternoon had been rather enlightening about how stubborn teenagers can be.

"Don't be an idiot, Sirius." Remus shook his ahead. "And you-" Remus pointed at Severus. ""-you explain to these people what's going on."

"Yes, Master." Severus couldn't suppress a grin that matched Sirius's.

* * *

Severus entered his chambers to find not three, but five Gryffindors. "They are multiplying," he muttered.

"Hermione and Ron were a little worried," Remus explained, knowing full well that Severus hated his privacy to be violated.

"Yes, I'm sure." Severus sat on the armchair and closed his eyes. He opened them again when he felt an arm push his. He grabbed the proffered snifter.

"How bad was it?" Sirius asked sympathetically.

"Oh, as bad as it could be expected." Severus refused to elaborate in front of the students. "Why are you being nice, Black?" He narrowed his eyes and looked at the animagus.

"If you have to deal with Moony _and_ Harry, you deserve my sympathy."

Remus snorted. "What an idiot you are, Padfoot."

"Now, now, Remus, I think for once Black has a point." Severus stared at his students. "And Ms. Granger, please close your mouth. It is so unbecoming."

"But...you and Harry's mother..." Hermione stumbled over the words.

"What are you babbling about Ms. Granger?" Severus was losing his patience.

"You were with Lily Evans," Hermione finally managed to say.

"Good Lord, I would never have anything to do with that woman. She was so...so sweet she made my teeth ache." Severus shivered.

"Severus, don't be like that. Lily was nice," Remus put in.

"Please, I know for a fact that you only put up with her because of Potter."

"She was a little too bright," Sirius added.

"Please, the woman was sickly optimistic. I remember her seeing us and just walk up to us, to me, a Slytherin. 'Hey, guys, you're studying. Smashing. Did you see the rain? Isn't it brilliant? The air smells so good and the flowers bloom'," Severus said in falsetto. "She made me want to heave every time she opened her mouth."

"I'm glad I wasn't the only victim." Sirius laughed. 

"I am starting to appreciate your animosity throughout our school years," Remus mused. "I don't think Hogwarts would still be standing if you two had been friends back then."

"Would you stop kidding around?" Harry burst out. He approached Severus. "What did you decide?"

Severus extended a hand to his son. Harry sat on the armrest. "We will give protection to anyone who asks for it."

"Even Malfoy?"

"Yes, even Lucius. Harry, listen to me. Lucius is going through the same thing I am. We don't know if he wants to renegade his past, but if he does, do you want to be the one to damn him to either follow Voldemort or die? What about Draco? Do you think he feels different than you when he sees his father suffer?" Severus squeezed Harry's arm.

"I don't have to like it."

"No, but you have to accept it in a mature way. I don't want a repeat of that little scene," Severus said gravely.

"Severus, he is a teenager." Remus rolled his eyes. "You do remember teenagers, don't you?"

"Unfortunately, I have to deal with them on a daily basis. However, you should have noticed that my Slytherins behave better than the rest of those hormone-driven brats."

"How do you do it?" Sirius asked curiously. "I know I used to go crazy the moment we got here. My parents were strict and this was the place to let go."

"You think your parents were strict. I bet they were a picnic compared to the parents of my Slytherins," Severus answered. "My father taught me that a ladle doubles readily as a spanking tool."

"My father had a personal paddle for each son," Sirius remembered.

"Mom uses a wooden spool," Ron put in.

"My parents stopped after the attack. Everything after that was blamed on the full moon. Sometimes, I wished that my father would hit me. Then, it would mean that everything was back to normal," Remus said wistfully.

"You're cheering me up. I thought sleeping in a cupboard was bad. At least I didn't get hit," Harry commented.

"Hitting is wrong and does not teach proper values to a child," Hermione stated, as if reciting from a textbook. "And you still haven't told us who is Harry's mother."

"Ms. Granger, has it occurred to you that we don't want to tell you anymore than you already know?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe if your parents had used that spanking that Muggles seem to find so wrong, you would know that it's impolite to ask."

"You're acting like a snob," Remus told him.

"I am one. I am a pureblood and a Slytherin. Snobbery is ingrained in me."

Remus fixed eyes with his lover. He got up and stalked over to Severus in a predatory manner. "If that were true, you wouldn't-" Remus leaned down and kissed Severus. "-be involved with a werewolf," he said when they broke the contact.

"Could you two stop that?" Harry made a face.

"The kid is right. Seeing his parents kiss will scar him for life," Sirius joked.

"I wish it were only kissing," Harry groaned.

"Bloody hell!" Everyone turned to stare at Ron who finally had understood who Harry's parents were. "You're like ... like aristocracy, Harry, born from two wizards. Wow."

"Blessed your pureblood heart, Mr. Weasley. No matter what House, purebloods know their traditions," Severus told Remus with a smirk.

"That's impossible!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It isn't. I'll tell you later, 'Mione. Just, wow, we didn't know, you didn't tell us." Ron was obviously so awed by the news that even his earlier reluctance of accepting Snape as Harry's father had disappeared.

"I found out recently. It's a long story, Ron. Not tonight, please."

"Harry is right. It's getting late and both he and Severus need rest. Time to go," Remus informed them.

Harry kissed Severus on the forehead, before getting up and hugging Remus. "Are you staying, Sirius?"

"Nah, I'll shack in Remus's room. Night you two. Try to get some sleep between all your nightly activities." Sirius winked at Remus. The three students groaned at his words.

Severus said his own goodnights. As soon as the three students and Snuffle left, he went silently to his bedroom and dropped on the bed with his clothes on.

Remus stood on the doorway. "You need rest. Do you want me to go?"

"Sweet Lord, why would you even think that?" Severus didn't open his eyes, but raised a hand, trying to grab his lover.

Remus chuckled. He neared the bed and began to divest his lover. He shed his clothes as well, before lying on the bed. He pulled the covers over their bodies.

Severus moved closer until he half-draped Remus's body with his. He began to nibble at Remus's neck and earlobe. 

"No, you need to sleep."

"I need you more," Severus growled.

"You have me, but now sleep."

"Yes, Master." Remus smiled at Severus's word. The Gryffindor kept brushing his lover's hair, until Severus's regular breath told him that the Potions master had fallen asleep.

* * *

Ron, Hermione and Harry were spending the night in the common room. They had conquered a niche for the three of them so that they could speak without being overheard.

"I can't believe I never knew. I've read every book about male pregnancies in the past ten days. I believe that I know more than you two now," Hermione stated proudly.

Harry laughed. "I don't doubt it. It's not like I really know much. I know that Remus and Severus are my parents and supposedly I have greater powers than most."

"So how is he? I mean as a father," Ron asked.

"Not nice. I don't think Severus would ever be nice, but he cares. It's strange to want to do the right thing not because I'll lose points or get detention, but because..."

"Because you want to make your parents proud," Hermione said understandingly.

"And you don't want to be punished," added Ron.

"I don't worry about being punished. For all his talk about pureblood discipline, he hasn't raised a finger. I don't think he would; he'd have to deal with Remus, then." Harry smiled thinking back to some of the discussions Severus and Remus had.

"Why don't you resemble your parents?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I asked them. Dumbledore said that he used magic to change my appearance. He offered to change me to what I would look like, but Severus wouldn't hear of it. I think his words were 'the boy is going through enough changes, parents, hormones. You give him too much credit if you think that his brain can cope with even physical changes'." Harry laughed. "You should have seen Dumbledore's face. He kept looking at the three of us waiting for the hexes to start fly around."

"What do you think about it?" Ron inquired.

"I agree with Severus. Maybe in the future, but it's not the right time. Besides, how do we explain it to everyone without disclosing who my parents are? Once Voldemort is killed-" Harry shrugged. "-we'll see. What time is it?"

"You've been asking every five minutes, Harry. It's ten-fifteen. Please, stop now," Hermione said impatiently.

"Sorry, it's just...Severus is at Malfoy's. I don't trust the man." Harry thought a moment. "You know Remus is probably alone. I'm going down to the dungeon. You want to come with me?"

Hermione and Ron nodded and soon they were heading downstairs.

* * *

"Did you see their fac-" Draco closed his mouth when he saw the four Gryffindors in Severus's chambers. "You're full of surprises tonight," he finally exclaimed.

"Do shut up, Draco, and pour some brandy, will you!" Severus went directly to his armchair and set down.

"How did it go?" Harry asked while keeping his eyes on Draco.

"We'll know soon enough. One thing is certain. I'm not going back." Severus picked the snifter that Draco handed him. 

"They will accept," Draco said with conviction as he poured his own drink. The blond sat on the armrest next to the Potions master and began to drink. 

"Slow down, Draco. This is fine brandy, not some of Hagrid's brews."

"Why is he drinking?" Harry snapped out.

"Because his father lets him," Severus replied calmly.

"Can I?" Harry pushed.

"No, and this ends this discussion." Severus looked pointedly at Harry, who nodded.

"Why are they even here?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I failed to mention that Harry is my son."

"God, I need more brandy." Draco got up and poured more alcohol. He went back and settled on Severus's lap. "So this is the reason, you decided to make the announcement. Father won't be pleased to know that you've kept family a secret."

"Your father isn't happy about many things. And stop wiggling about. You're too old to do this."

"But Uncle, Father wants you to take care of me and I want to take care of you." Draco watched the Gryffindors' faces. If Severus trusted these people, then Draco reasoned that it would be fun to play with them.

"My little Veela tease."

"See, I told you he's blowing Snape for his grades," Ron blurted out.

Harry blushed, Draco grinned and Remus growled.

"I can assure you that his grades are due to his good work. And you-" Severus pointed at Draco. "-you stop playing with them. You're not too old to be spanked."

"I was just kidding, Uncle. It's not my fault if they have filthy minds." Draco sounded outraged as if he hadn't planned for them to think exactly what they were thinking.

"I would believe you if I didn't know you so well." Severus put his arms around the boy. "And he-" Severus pointed at Remus. "-he is my lover. He might not appreciate my baby cousin making a pass at me."

"How are you related?" Harry asked. Severus never spoke about family and now suddenly Harry realised that Severus's family was also his.

"My mother and Lucius's mother are sisters," Severus explained.

"Oh God, I'm related to Malfoy. I think I'm going to be sick." Harry's head snapped up and he looked at his father. "That's the reason you wanted Lucius to have a chance, isn't it?"

"And he'll take it. I'm sure Father will be speaking to Dumbledore soon," Draco stated strongly.

"Ideologies make for strong motivators, Mr. Malfoy. They might not be so quick to switch sides," Remus warned, returning to the important subject.

"Nonsense. First off, those are powerful men. They know how to make compromises to reach their goals. Secondly, they know that Voldemort is crazy. Betraying him is only a minor loss. They might have lost the battle, but the war is still going on. They still want to destroy Mudbloods. If you really want to stop them, you have to give them something... someone...the greatest wizard of the century, the Boy Who Lived."

"No, Harry won't be used in this game."

"Why not, Severus? How often do you have a child from two wizards? Once every few centuries?" Draco asked.

"How did you know?" Remus was shocked.

"Please, the idea of Uncle and a woman is ridiculous. Even with a man. Father keeps saying that Uncle has turned into a Catholic priest." Draco smirked.

"That's how much your father knows," Severus replied sarcastically.

"So did you and Potter go at it in school?" Draco smiled beatifically as he stood up and looked at Severus.

"Does he always act like this?" Ron was staring wide-eyed at the blonde. "Mr. Draco I'm Cool and Composed Malfoy."

"He can be much worse, for the amusement of the Slytherin common room," Severus commented. "And no, Potter and I did not go at it as you so crudely put it. Remus is Harry's father."

Draco hid his surprise quickly. Then, he grinned. "Veelas, vampires, and now werewolves, we truly have everything in our family."

* * *

"That boy surely is a handful," Remus remarked as they finally went to bed.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb, Severus. I meant Draco."

Severus snaked closer to Remus until his head was resting on the werewolf's shoulder. "He's worse after spending time with his father. Lucius is too strict with him. I let him blow off some steam when he is at Hogwarts, but he knows that he can do it only in my rooms or in the Slytherin common room."

"You like him," Remus observed.

"Of course I do. He is family."

"He seems to like you also." 

Severus laughed. "You're jealous. I can hear it in your voice. You're jealous of a child. My, my, Professor Lupin, I didn't know you were so insecure."

Remus raised Severus's face until their eyes locked. "You tell him that I don't like to share."

Severus groaned as lips crashed against his. They rolled until Remus was lying on top of his lover. The werewolf took control of the kiss, his tongue viciously penetrating his lover's mouth. The Gryffindor ground his hips against Severus and the Slytherin moaned.

Remus sat up. He was straddling Severus and he kept grinding his arse against his lover's erection. Remus licked his lips as he stared at the Slytherin. "I'm going to fuck you, Severus," he whispered. 

Severus shivered at the possessive tone. He could see the pull of the almost-full moon on his lover. He knew that he was in for a long night.

Remus grabbed Severus's shirt and tore it in two. Bending down, he took one of Severus's nipples in his mouth. He teased the tender flesh with his tongue, before mercilessly biting it until Severus was whimpering from as much pleasure as pain. Taking pity on Severus, he moved to the other nipple, giving the same treatment.

"God, Remus...stop..." Remus stopped and raised his gaze, hot breath tantalizing the sensitive nub. "Don't stop...please..."

Remus chuckled. "You'll have to make up your mind. Can't have it both ways."

"Fuck, Remus, just get on with it."

"I plan to. I'm going to ram into your tight, little arse and I'm going to pound you into the mattress."

"What would your students say if they heard you speak like that, Professor Lupin?"

"They'd be jealous." Remus moved down on Severus's body. He ripped the pyjama bottom. 

Severus's breath hitched as Remus lowered down. Their eyes locked as Remus got closer to his goal. Severus saw the smirk before he felt Remus's tongue licking his navel. "Bloody tease!"

"Then, I won't tease you." Remus got up suddenly.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked shocked.

Remus threw a phial at Severus. "Since you can't wait, get yourself ready while I undress."

Severus hated the cold tone that Remus had used, but obeyed. He dove two fingers inside his body, making for a quick preparation. A hand on his wrist stilled him.

"I didn't tell you to hurt yourself." Remus replaced his fingers and began to move them slowly, making sure to rub the sensitive nub. Severus began moaning again. "Isn't it better when I tease you?" The smirk on Remus's face could rival Severus's.

"I want you." Severus looked straight into his lover's eyes, hoping to show the veracity of and the need behind those three simple words.

Remus kissed him, lips and teeth smashing. "I want you too." He pushed Severus's legs back until he was completely exposed. A thumb lightly pressed against the puckered opening. "You're mine, Severus. I won't let you go again," the werewolf said as his thumb continued to tease.

"Remus, stop teasing...please...need you." Severus was breathless with need.

"Yes!" Remus continued playing Severus's body. His thumb slipped in a few centimetres and out again. He watched as he violated the tight ring with calm fascination. Two fingers pushed in as Remus's thumb pressed against Severus's balls.

"You're so bloody perfect. Do you know how hard I get just watching you, spread like this, for me?" Remus pumped lazily his own cock. "I know that soon I'll be buried so deep inside that you'll taste me in your mouth."

Severus shook his head side by side, hands and words causing his senses to overload. His cock was hard and leaking, the bittersweet pressure against his balls threatened to make him go at any moment.

"Are you ready?" Remus whispered directly in Severus's ear.

"God, yes...please...now."

Contrary to his words, Remus entered Severus's body slowly and made tender love to his partner. He rocked gently, until they were leading a sensual and teasing dance. They touched, kissed, and moved until they came screaming each other's name.

Lying spooned against each other, Severus sighed contentedly. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on? You're not truly jealous of a child, are you?"

"Draco reminded me of Lucius." Remus pulled Severus closer.

"There was never anything between us. It was true when I told you twenty years ago and it's still true now."

"I know, but you spent so much time with him, same house, same family, same everything. I always felt in competition. His Veela blood didn't help. He was such a bloody tease all the times."

Severus sneered. "I hated Black for the same reason. The two of them would have made a perfect couple. Too bad they're both straight."

"You know, I really don't care about either of them. I have the only one I want."

* * *

"Remus?" Severus looked at his lover enter his room with Lucius and Narcissa in tow.

Draco, who was playing chess with Harry, jumped up to greet his parents. He hugged his mother and nodded to his father.

"Should they be here?" Lucius asked with his most arrogant tone, referring to the two boys.

"I could ask the same about you, Lucius," Severus replied calmly.

"Lucius and Narcissa have already been interviewed by Albus." Remus kept his eyes on his lover.

"Why wasn't I called? The Veritaserum?"

"Albus thought that there would be less room for complains if you were not involved. You don't have to take care of everything, Severus." Remus couldn't resist adding the last part. 

Since the night of the party, more and more Death Eaters had arrived at Hogwarts. Severus had taken upon himself to help and protect each and every one. To him, they were Slytherins, just like their children, therefore his responsibility.

Severus sighed. "Where are my manners? Please, sit down. Can I give you anything?"

"No, thank you. However, an explanation would be appreciated." Lucius's cane rested none too gently on Harry's shoulder.

The boy grabbed the cane and stared back. "You might get away with using your cane with Draco, but I don't put up with that crap from anyone, especially not from you, Mr. Malfoy." The words were infused with pure venom.

"I don't use my cane with my son, as you put it, Mr. Potter. I love my son, but that's none of your business. You-" Lucius moved closer and Harry stood up. "- you don't belong here. We are family."

"So is he, Lucius. I'd like you to formally meet my son." Severus smirked at the shock on Lucius's face. "Remus is the other parent."

"Severus, darling, that's wonderful." Narcissa practically shoved her husband to the side as she hugged Harry. "Welcome to the family, Harry. Just ignore Lucius, that's what the rest of us do."

"Narcissa, stop poisoning the boy a minute after we found out we're related." Harry failed to suppress a smile. Lucius sounded affronted, but Narcissa made a face that clearly indicated that she wasn't concerned. Draco was smirking in the back. Suddenly, Harry realised that things weren't always what they looked like. These people were truly different when they thought they were among family.

Lucius stared at his newfound cousin. The Boy Who Lived wasn't a Potter at all. This was perfect. He got close and pressed his thumb against the infamous scar. "I once told you that this was a great accomplishment. I didn't know how much more you could do. I'm honoured to be related to you. I'm sure that with the proper training you will become a great wizard, much more powerful than Voldemort could ever dream of being."

Severus put a hand on Harry's shoulder and the two cousins were staring at each other with Harry between them. "Harry will grow up to be a normal wizard. I won't allow you or anyone else to use him."

"You're too soft, Severus. You've convinced my son that he doesn't have to be the best at everything, but you can't do the same with Harry. He is too powerful." Lucius said.

"Both Draco and Harry deserve to grow up like normal teenagers. They don't need the pressures we were under. If you have a problem with this, I suggest you leave Hogwarts now, because this is my school and things will be done my way. Do you understand, Lucius?"

"Of course, he does. We will obey to your wishes, Severus." Narcissa put a hand on her husband's arm. "Let it go, Lucius. We are here for another reasons. We are here to destroy Voldemort and give these children a safer future."

* * *

The attack arrived punctually at the end of the school year. With many Death Eaters leaving his side, the Dark Lord decided that only a direct attack on the Boy Who Lived would reassert his status over his followers.

The Order and its members spent their time checking the loyalty of the Slytherins who switched sides. They didn't want a spy in the midst. However, the betrayal arrived once more from a Gryffindor. The betrayal hurt doubly because it came from someone Harry considered family: Percy.

The former Head Boy had furnished Peter a ministry-approved portkey, the only type that would grant access to the castle. With the portkey, Voldemort and Wormtail were able to enter Hogwarts. 

When Harry was forced to go into yet another secret chamber, he was not alone. He had four powerful wizards hiding in the shadows ready to support him. However, he knew that he would eventually be the one to deliver the final blow.

Harry moved steadily through the stone floor until he was only a few steps away from Voldemort and Wormtail

"Time to kill you, boy," Voldemort hissed.

Harry smirked. "I don't think so, Riddle. I've beaten you when I was younger. I'm even more powerful now."

"You're nothing more than a poor deluded boy. You've always had someone to help you. This time it's only the two of us. No weeping mommy to save you," the Dark Lord said sarcastically.

"No, he has his father at his side," Severus announced coming out of the shadow and reaching his son's side. He had his wand drawn and his eyes switched between the two enemies. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and began to slowly pull the boy backwards. 

Severus would have laughed at the shock on Riddle's face if he weren't so worried about Harry. "Yes, Harry is my son, not James's."

"You and a Mudblood, Severus, really, I expected better from you," Voldemort stated calmly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You are a Mudblood, if you remember correctly. And honestly, can we skip the chitchat and go to the fighting part? I really would like to go to the feast."

Severus couldn't suppress a smile. Harry was starting to sound so much like Draco that Severus expected the boy to pout at Voldemort.

"Harry, don't you know that patience is a virtue?" Remus asked while joining his family. 

"Moony." Peter looked surprised at his friend.

"Hello, Peter."

"You should have stayed away, Moony," Peter warned.

"Sorry, but I couldn't do that. You betrayed James; you let Sirius go to Azkaban. I can't let you hurt my son and my lover."

In the shadows, Lucius rolled his eyes. Leave it to the Gryffindors to become melodramatic. For once, he agreed with the kid. They should just go with their plan and kill the bastard so they could go eat.

Of course, Sirius didn't agree with that thought. The animagus moved out of their hiding place. Lucius tried to hold him back. His appearance was not part of the plan and Lucius wouldn't get killed because of Black's stupidity. Unfortunately, Sirius was faster and was soon standing next to Remus.

"You're still the same rat, Peter. Only this time you won't be so lucky," Sirius told his former friend.

Lucius sighed. He wondered if Gryffindors had ever known about a dictionary. Their vocabulary was so limited. As much as he enjoyed dwelling on Gryffindor stupidity, it was time to join the other wizards. 

"Good day, Tom," Lucius said haughtily as he reached Severus's side. "I believe it would have been wiser had you stayed home."

"Maybe you should have taken your own advice, Lucius."

Voldemort raised his wand and all hell broke lose. Sirius as they had planned immobilized Wormtail. Severus and Remus began chanting an old spell that provided a magical barrier. Lucius cast several hexes that allowed him to snap Voldemort's wand.

Only then, Harry stepped out from the magical barrier. Their final battle would not be done with wands, but swords. Harry was glad for all the training Lucius had insisted upon in the last two months. His arms were strong, his steps were quick, and his moves were effective. 

Riddle and Harry moved through the chamber, cold steel producing sparks from the contact. Small scratches now covered their bodies, but the two enemies fought with all their might, knowing that the battle would end only with the death of one of them.

With an inhuman effort, Harry raised the sword and moved swiftly, decapitating Riddle. His spirit floated through the air. Remus and Lucius with practiced ease trapped the spirit into a parchment before Voldemort could invade another body.

"Incendio!" Severus said with disdain. The parchment went up in smoke until all that was left of Tom Riddle was ashes.

Sirius pulled Peter up as they began to climb their way out of the chambers."

"Do you think Dumbledore will give me points for this? Gryffindor is 120 points behind Slytherin," Harry said with a smile. 

Severus grabbed him and ruffled his hair. "Not on your life, you spoiled brat.

* * *

"Percy Weasley was found dead in his office. Auror Southerland, in charge of the investigation, told reporters that while no suicide note had been found, there was no doubt that the Ministry employee had taken his own life." Remus was reading aloud the Daily Prophet on the second day of the summer holidays. "However, it is assumed that Mr. Weasley's death is connected with Lord Voldemort's attempt against Harry Snape-Lupin's life. Professors Lupin and Snape gave a brief press conference about the true identity of the boy who had been known by the wizarding world as Harry Potter. The two wizards explained that the charade was necessary for the safety of their family. Moreover, the two professors pointed out that they had obtained a Ministry order that would prevent all reporters from interviewing their son until he turned 21. Any attempt at contacting their son would result in a jail sentence plus civil compensation."

"I do hope they understand how serious you are about Harry's privacy," Narcissa remarked. Like Severus and Remus, she was sitting around her pool, a beach umbrella protecting her fair skin from the sun.

"After Severus's threats at the press conference, I'm sure they are," Remus said with a laugh. He went back to reading. "Mr. Lucius Malfoy, who was part of the fight against Lord Voldemort, spent his day to ascertain that all charges against Sirius Black were dismissed and that Peter Pettigrew were incarcerated for his alleged crimes. Mr. Malfoy told this reporter that he will work to ensure that after this new tragedy, a thorough investigation will be conducted to determine the Ministry's failure in recognizing Voldemort's return."

"Leave it to Lucius to use this for his own purposes," Severus remarked.

"You didn't expect anything different," Lucius answered as he approached the trio. He kissed his wife on the cheek. "I will get Fudge's job before this is over."

Lucius picked up another copy of the Daily Prophet and smirked. He began reading the article aloud. "Unexpectedly, Professor Albus Dumbledore announced his retirement, stating that it was time for a new generation to take over the education of our children. What did you do?" Lucius asked.

"Severus and I convinced Albus that it was time to retire before some of his schemes were revealed," Remus replied nonchalantly.

Narcissa scoffed and stole the newspaper from her husband's hands. "The Board of Governors has already confirmed Professor McGonagall as the new headmistress. Professor Snape has accepted the position of deputy headmaster."

"I can't believe you're staying at Hogwarts," Lucius commented. "You could make a fortune with your potions."

Severus shrugged. "And do what? Live with my parents. Be alone. I don't need the money, Lucius and I'll be with Harry and Remus."

"He's making the right decision. One day, you'll understand how important is to spend time with your child," Narcissa told Lucius before reading again. "Professor Lupin has been named Head of Gryffindor. Sirius Black, who only yesterday was found innocent of all charges against him, was offered to join the faculty as professor of Transfiguration."

Severus groaned. "If he accepts, I'll have to keep an eye on the professors as well as the student."

In the pool, Draco, Harry and Sirius were horse playing, uncaring of the discussion. Harry was perfectly content to stay at Malfoy manor for the time being. He was being shielded from press and public, while enjoying the best money could buy. 

Draco gracefully climbed out of the pool and approached the adults. "Hello, Father."

"The answer is still no," Lucius said without preambles.

"But Father." Draco pouted. When he saw that his father wouldn't budge, he turned to his uncle. "Please, Uncle, tell him that I'm old enough."

"Draco, I have no idea what you're referring to." Severus looked at the boy while his hand travelled up and down Remus's back.

"You must know the Rolling Stones."

Remus perked up. "What about them?"

"They are going to be in London next week. I want to go to the concert."

"You will not go alone to a Muggle concert, and that's final," Lucius said while he flipped through the newspaper.

"I won't be alone. Harry would come with me," Draco answered promptly.

Severus snorted. "I doubt very much that you and Harry are going anywhere by yourselves, especially not Muggle London."

Sirius and Harry had been following the discussion from the pool, but came out of the water to support Draco.

"Please, Severus. We'll be really careful. I've never done anything in the summer." Harry hoped that any reference to the Dursleys would make Severus agree out of guilt.

"Nice try, but you're not going alone and I doubt any of us are willing to accompany you."

"I'll take them," Sirius said on impulse. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And I am supposed to be reassured by that. You are the most irresponsible person I've ever met and I wouldn't trust you to take care of an owl, let alone a child."

"Oh shut up, Severus. Padfoot can take care of the boys." Remus stared at the two teenagers. "You promise to stay with Sirius and don't wonder off."

Harry and Draco grinned and nodded.

"Lucius, what do you say? Sirius will keep an eye on both of them." Remus smiled gently, knowing that it would be more helpful than a confrontation. 

"Fine, but I'll string you up to the Whomping Willow by your balls if anything happens," Lucius said portentously.

"Thank you, Father." Draco turned to Sirius and hugged him. "You're the best, Sirius. Thank you." Sirius was shocked. He had never expected a Malfoy to thank him for any reason, especially not for taking him to a rock concert.

Harry ran to hug Remus. "Thank you." He kissed Severus on the cheek.

"Come one, Harry, before they change their minds." Draco dragged Harry into the pool.

"I will make sure they're all right. They deserve to lead a normal life, though," Sirius said, his eyes resting on Severus.

"The one we never had," Severus remarked.

"I doubt that anything in this family can be catalogued as normal," Narcissa said with a smirk.

Severus pulled Remus's chair near his and kissed his lover. "This family is perfect just the way it is."


End file.
